Trust Year-First Year
by MoonStarWolf05
Summary: Four girls. They will find new friends and be brought into a beautiful world of magic and power. But all of them have secrets. Dark ones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not using the HP universe in the time that it's in. So this fanfic is basically gonna be like the female Marauders (after the real Marauders) soo yeah. I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the characters that I created.**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

It was a quarter to eleven. "Mum! Stop, please!" I pleaded. "I'm just going to Hogwarts. Not to fight a dragon!"

My third year brother, Oliver, smirked.

"Oh, I'm just excited! Another one will be off to Hogwarts!" Mum said while letting go of me.

Dad sighed. "Now, listen here, Destiny Banbohanam. I want you to do good in school, and _not_ be a disappointment. Don't get into trouble. And remember, try to control yourself and don't let anyone know about your problem."

"Yes, sir." I said quietly. I'm not stupid enough to let anyone find out.

Ten minutes to eleven, I thought. Oliver looked upset as he said, "Come on, we've got to go."

Mum and Raine hugged me again. Maybe it's a Hufflepuff thing. I mean, Raine's definitely gonna be a Hufflepuff. Anyway, I had to hug them back. "I'll miss you," I said.

"We'll miss you, too," said Mum. Dad was already walking away. Wow. He really doesn't care. Whatever, I'm used to it. Then Oliver and I ran through the wall onto platform 9 ¾.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about Dad, Des," Oliver said. I shrugged. I'm used to it. He spoke again, "Listen, I've gotta go find a compartment. You go and do the same. But seriously, try to, err, not go crazy-anger mode on anyone." I glared at him as he left. Git.

We had gotten here so late that there was only one compartment left that wasn't full. There were only two girls sitting there. Now or never. "Hi, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," I explained with a smile.

"Sure!" exclaimed the black-haired one. Her eyes were like blue gems. I sat down next to her.

"I'm Destiny," I said.

"You're what?" said the other girl. She had dark brown hair and dazzling green emerald eyes.

Merlin's beard. What does she think I mean? That I'm fate or something?! It was all I could do from rolling my eyes. "My name. Destiny."

"Ohhh. Sorry," she said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm Cassiopeia Edal, by the way."

I blinked. And she thought my name was strange? Almost as if she saw my difficulty, she said, "Call me Cassie."

"Oh! And I'm Skyler! Skyler Adalira! You can call me Sky if you want," said the blue-eyed girl.

"Alright. So Cassie.. And Sky?" I nodded to each of them.

"Yeah!" they both answered in unison.

"Are you a Banbohanam?" asked Cassie.

"What gave it away?" I answered with a smile.

"My mum says that all Banbohanams have golden-like hair and amber eyes."

I smirked. "Not my brother. He has dark brown hair. Kind of like yours. But he still has the trademark amber eyes. Besides, my hair is light brown. Not golden. That'd be weird."

The compartment door slid open. There was a girl standing outside with fiery looking red hair and dark brown eyes. "Ummm… Hi. Sorry, but do you mind if I sit here? There's no other place left," she asked sincerely.

"Sure!" I answered. Why does she seem so nervous?

She sat down next to Cassie quickly. "Anyway, what house do you guys thin-"

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" came the gentle voice of the trolley lady.

"Half of everything, please," said Sky. Then she turned to us. "We can all share."

"Thanks," the rest of us all said.

"Six sickles." Sky gave her six sickles and, after giving us our candy, the trolley lady left.

While I was nibbling on a Chocolate Frog, I asked the redhead, "Hey, what's your name, by the way?"

"Who, me?" she asked. I nodded. "Caldian. Melody Caldian."

"My name's Destiny. That's Skyler (Sky) and that's Cassie..uhh. Just call her Cassie. It's easier."

"If you say so." She smiled shyly.

"What house do you guys think you'll be in?" Cassie was finally able to ask.

"I dunno," said Sky. Melody looked extremely confused but she nodded. There's something off about her and I'm going to find out what! Maybe she's hiding a secret.

"Destiny?" Sky asked. That snapped me back into the real world.

"Oh! Umm…. I'll probably be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. What about you, Cassie?"

"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for me."

"So what do you guys think of Quidditch tryouts next year? I've heard from my brother that a lot of positions are gonna be open for all the houses!, " Sky asked.

"I'm not really a Quidditch fan..." said Cassie.

"Beater for me." I've played with Oliver and Raine. I'm awful at and I'm not too good at making goals either. I'm pretty strong for my age and size, and besides, Coach makes me do a hell of a workout everyday. Ugh, I have to keep doing the workouts in Hogwarts too...

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Melody finally spoke.

"Are you Muggleborn?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, that explains it. I'll tell you what you need to know about Quidditch later."

"Well, personally I think I can do Chaser," Sky finished.

"Imagine if we're all in Gryffindor and us two are on the Quidditch team," I said. We all laughed about that for a while. At least Melody seems to have warmed up a bit. She was laughing and eating with everyone else. I guess she was just nervous.

"We should all change now, shouldn't we?" Melody suggested.

"Good idea," answered Sky.

* * *

We had just finished putting on our new school robes and Melody had been thoroughly informed about Quidditch when we reached our stop. We got off the train and heard a friendly voice call out, "Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!"

We went towards the voice (obviously) and saw a giant of a man holding a lamp. He had to be at least eight feet tall and he wasn't the thinnest man either. "Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!"

The four of us stayed close together and followed him. That's when we saw Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! It'll help me improve my writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SKYLER ADALIRA:**

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Melody.

She was right. It was amazing inside of Hogwarts! The ceiling was magicked to resemble the weather outside. Destiny and Cassie were looking around the Great Hall with wide eyes.

I looked around for my brother, Forrest, who was part of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, but he was nowhere to be seen. I followed the rest of the kids to the huge dining hall. I looked behind myself to find all three girls gazing at the ceiling of the hall.

 _I can't let them find out my secret. Never,_ I thought as I closed my hands to make a fist. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around to stare into the glittering green eyes of Cassie.

"Oh, hey Cassie." I murmured, putting a lock of my hair behind my scarred ear.

"So, where are you from?" Cassie asked. "I'm from London." she boasted, putting her hand on her waist.

"Oh, I'm from London too." I said, smiling back at her.

Cassie's gaze stared right at my scarred ear. Cassie's eyes widen as she gestured her hand to Destiny and Melody.

 _Oh no no no no. IT'S HAPPENING,_ I thought as I stood there, frozen in fear. Destiny and Melody came over and they both stared at the scars on my ear.

"What is THAT?" Melody asked, shaking in fear.

"Ummm, nothing?" I nervously spoke, wiping the sweat of my forehead.

"Skyler…..you can tell us. Please," Destiny begged, smiling warmly at me.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"When I was probably 5 or 6, my mother was attacked by Muggles. My mum didn't have her wan-"

"How come your mum didn't use her wand to fight them?" Cassie interrupted, confused.

"I was going to say she didn't have her wand with her. You wanted to know so please let me continue or else I won't say it at all." I snapped, gritting my teeth in frustration.

Cassie shrugged and kept her mouth shut.

"My mum was killed and once they killed her, they went after me. They used a knife to cut my ear. I ran away luckily but with my ear scars and no mum." I finished as my terrifying memories fought its way to my head.

"W-w-wow. That's awful." Melody stuttered, trying to soothe me from my pain. She reached her hand out to pat my back but I walked faster, making sure the girls didn't try to help me anymore. _No one can fix me. No one._ I stared at the ceiling of the hall as I stood in line for the Sorting Hat.

The line went by quickly, sending the young students to Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Then, it was my turn.

I walked up to the wood stool and took a seat. I closed my eyes as the hat was lowered to my head. Before it even lay one hair on my head, it shrieked "GRYFFINDOR!". I looked over to my big brother, Forrest who sat with his fourth year friends, who were cheering for me.

I looked at the three girls. Cassie was showing a thumbs up, Destiny smiled at me and Melody was mouthing my name, silently cheering me on.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table as my brother Forrest cheered my name along with his friends. I looked over at Dominic, my other brother, who was gritting his teeth. He was a second-year and was put in Slytherin. I quickly sat down as Destiny walked up to the wood stool. Her golden hair shined in the light and her amber eyes glittered in excitement. She sat as the old hat was set onto her head. The Sorting Hat was silent for about two minutes. Suddenly, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!". Destiny looked at me, smiling in excitement. She got up and went over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to me as I saved a seat for Cassie or Melody.

Melody was next. Melody slowly walked up to the stool as she nervously sat down. The Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head. But the Sorting Hat didn't say anything. It took about 10 seconds until the Sorting Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Melody looked at the girls, showing her excitement as she walked over to me. I gave her a hug as she sat down next to me.

Finally, it was Cassie's turn. She walked up to the stool, trying to hold her excitement. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and her brown hair shimmered under the light. She sat down as the wrinkled hat was slowly put on her head. It took about 20 seconds before the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!". Cassie smiled at me warmly as she stood up from the stool and walked over to our table. We each gave a hug to Cassie as she sat down next to Melody.

A couple of other students were behind us but we didn't pay attention to the houses they were put in.

"I can't believe it!" Melody cheered. "We're new friends and we are in the same house!"

"Yeah! We can be better friends, right Skyler?" Cassie said as she looked over to me.

"I guess…." I answered, shrugging.

 _Maybe I can have good friends after all_ I thought.

I followed the rest of the Gryffindor students out of the dining hall and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

I walked up a big flight of stairs with moving pictures and portraits, staring into my soul.

Finally, we came to a stop in front of a big wooden door. I heard a fifth-year mutter some words and the door opened. We all went insides we walked inside the brightly-lit room.

I stared in amazement at the room, with it's shimmering lights and it red and yellow banners alongside the wall. The fifth-years stopped in their tracks as they turned around to look at us.

"Girl dorms are to the right and boys are to the left." One of the male fifth-years said, pointing to the halls that lead up to the dorms.

I grabbed my trunk as I dashed up the stairs, going for the best spot in the dorm. I heard the other girls slapping footsteps.

I looked at a nice bed with a canopy overhead next to the window, letting the moonlight shine on the bed. I ran over it as I threw my trunk next to the bed, throwing myself on the bed. I lifted my head from the bed to find all three girls giggling.

"I call dibs on this bed!" Cassie shouted as she flung herself, face first into the fluffy pillow.

Destiny ran to the next bed to the right of me as she threw her trunk right at me. It landed on my finger as I flinch in pain. I got up and ran up to Destiny and smacked her in the face. Destiny got up from her bed and smacked me back.

"What was that for?!" I asked, staring at the girl, feeling my eyes bulge out of my head.

"For slapping me!" Destiny snapped at me.

I felt my hands hurt as I squeezed them into fists. I ran off out of the dorm, going downstairs as I left the common room. I ran down the winding stairs of the tower, rushing to a place of silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

I sighed as Skyler ran out of the room. _I wish she stayed. She's really nice. Well, besides slapping Destiny,_ I thought. "Well, that was fun," Destiny said while she rubbed her cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Cassie. _I agree._

"We'll, not my fault I can't aim when I'm tired!" Destiny snapped back.

"Oh yeah, it's not your fault at all. I mean, you threw it and they were your hands and mind...but not your fault at all."

"Charming."

"I do try."

Destiny opened her mouth to say a smart retort, but then I exclaimed, "Stop fighting!"

They stared at me. _What, is there something on my face,_ I wondered. "Finally, I thought you didn't talk," said Cassie.

"Real subtle, Cassie, real subtle." Destiny rolled her eyes. "You should have said something like "I like your voice. You should use it more often."

"How cunning of you. _Snakelike,_ almost."

"That's because the Hat almost put me in Slytherin but decided on Gryffindor instead. It said, 'you're too Gryffindor for Slytherin but too Slytherin for Gryffindor'." _Is she evil?_

"Wow. I thought about putting me in Ravenclaw." _She should be smart._

"And me in Hufflepuff." I finally spoke up.

"Yeah, you're a lot like my little sister Raine. Quiet, but nice. She's starting here next year and there's no way she can be anything other than a Hufflepuff. Raine takes after Mum who's a Hufflepuff. So she's basically Mum's favorite," _No, she can't be evil. She's really kind. Not mean at all._ Destiny then turned to Cassie. "And you're like my older brother, Oliver. He's a third year. A Ravenclaw, too. He's my dad's favorite, who's a Slytherin. And me, well, I'm my brother's favorite and that's about it. Now I've completed the family Hogwarts houses."

"Cool," I said. "That was pretty interesting."

* * *

We'd all unpacked and when it was almost curfew, Skyler came back. I felt the anger rising up in me. _No, not now, please not now. I just made these great friends. They'll think I'm a freak. Please, not now._ Luckily, it sank back down. "Where the bloody hell were you?!" Destiny exclaimed.

"None of your business!" Skyler snapped back.

"Actually, we're your friends and your roommates so it is!" Cassie said.

 _Why are they always fighting?_ "Leave her alone. She is entitled to as much privacy as you!" I said.

"I never said sh-" Destiny started.

Sky interrupted her, "I just want some privacy. Is that too much too as-"

"YES!" both Destiny and Cassie yelled together.

The three of them started arguing. _Merlin, they're going to drive me insane!_ "SHUT UP!" I screamed and all three girls fell silent. _I need to talk some sense into them._ "JUST LET HER GO WHEREVER SHE WANTS TO GO AND DON'T BADGER HER ABOUT IT! ARE YOU THREE GONNA BE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS ALL YEAR, FIGHTING LIKE CATS AND DOGS? IF SO, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN CHANGE MY DORM TO A QUIETER ONE!" I yelled, louder than I expected.

Sky went to her bed, lied down and closed the curtains around it. I sighed. "Sorry," Cassie said.

"Now what do you have to say, Destiny?" I asked.

She mumbled something I couldn't understand. "What?"

"I apologized, okay?!" she exclaimed. _She didn't really say sorry….better not to test her short temper more._ I accepted the half-hearted apology on Sky's behalf. _The full moon's in exactly two weeks._ I realized. _I can't let them find out. Never._

* * *

The next morning, Professor McGonagall handed out our schedules at breakfast after the owls came and left. All the Gryffindors had Potions first with the Slytherins. Then Charms, lunch, Defense Against the Darks Arts, and the last class was History of Magic. _I hate Potions._ "We should go as long as DESTINY is happy enough to control herself without ripping me to shreds, no offense," Skyler mocked, whipping her long hair as she turned her head to glare at the girl.

"Well, if you can control your tongue, then we'll all be fine with no one being ripped…. Unfortunately, it seems that you can't. Maybe you should take a speech class, no offense, though," Destiny snapped back at Skyler, smirking at her. Skyler's eyes were blazing in fury.

"Maybe YOU should go to Azkaban. Don't worry, the dementors won't affect you, you practically are one! You should get a black cloak and an axe to match your personality!" Skyler sneered. _Merlin, help us._

"Anyway, I don't thi-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and the surrounding people turned their heads to see what the noise was all about. "Besides, we need to get to class. Come on."

* * *

We were learning how to make a Forgetfulness Potion in Professor Slughorn's class. " _Now add two mistletoe berries to the mortar."_ I read out loud from _Magical Drafts and Potions_. Skyler and I were working together. _Thank goodness she and Destiny aren't working together. Why do those two girls argue all the time._ Destiny and Cassie seemed to get along well besides for a few less than kind comments passed between each other. They were working together on their own Forgetfulness Potion with Cassie reading from the book and Destiny making the potion. "Alright..what next?" Sky asked. I was reading and she was the potion maker.

" _Crush into a medium fine powder using the pestle."_

"Next," she said. _I hate potions._

* * *

"Now, say it after me, er, without wands please. I don't want any accidents!" said the short Charms professor. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

After everyone repeated it, Professor Flitwick said happily, "Good, good! Now remember to make the _gar_ nice and long. You can practice on your feathers now."

The whole classroom was suddenly filled with sounds and tiny explosions. By the end of class, only a few students managed to do it, Destiny being one of them. Though Destiny had beamed when Professor Flitwick had congratulated her, Sky's eyes had blazed angrily. Once he had gone, Destiny had smirked at the blue-eyed girl. Luckily, the bell had rang for lunch, stopping any argument before it started. "Now, those of you who hadn't managed to do the spell correctly will have to practice it and do it well by your next class with me," the professor managed to say before everyone left.

 _I'm starving._

* * *

 **A/N: Please review as it helps improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling. Some language.**

* * *

 **CASSIOPEIA EDAL:**

I followed my friends downstairs into the dining hall for lunch. Skyler's blue eyes still showed signs of fury, but mostly showed the calm expression she had when we first met. I sat down between Destiny and Melody while Skyler sat down next to Melody, silently eating and sketching something in a green journal. I tried to look at what she was drawing without getting angry glares. _Bloody hell. She's so cheerful._

I continued to quietly nibble on my meal when I heard Destiny mumble something I couldn't hear. I leaned closer to her so I can hear the words one more time.

"She's so secretive." Destiny whispered once more. I turned to look at her, as she stared at Skyler with a smile of suspicion on her face.

"What?" I answered back.

"You know, she ran off somewhere. But where? And she has a short-temper. I wonder why she is so sensit-"

"Wow. Gossiping about me. Terrific. I should go and throw all of my stuff from my trunk on you too. Since you like my life so much." The bitter tone of Skyler sneered at us. I looked at her as I saw Skyler's eyes blaze with fury like before but it showed sadness as well.

"Skyler wait. No please lis-"

"No. Leave me alone Cassie. I wish I was in Hufflepuff with my brother. He is more nice than you, Melody and Destiny combined. You would get along well with my other brother Dominic. He hates me, too. Have fun with your little celebration. I won't stop you, " Skyler spat, making sure we all heard every single part of the heart-breaking words.

She got up and walked off out of the dining hall. I sighed, knowing that if I did follow her, she would slap me just like she did to Destiny.

"Where's Skyler?" asked Melody, who had fell asleep on her food, leaving the crumbs on her face.

"She ran off again." I answered back.

"Why?"

"Errm...we were kind of gossiping about her…."I nervously stammered as Melody stared at me with seriousness.

She sighed as she shook her head with disbelief. "REALLY?! You had to gossip right, Destiny? And you too, Cassie? It's just the first day! You two were on the cart to friendship but no! You screwed it up!" Melody yelled, her eyes burning with anger.

"Sorry?" Destiny asked, sarcastically shrugging.

Melody just kept quiet. I curled my hands into fists as Destiny looked at me weirdly.

"Thanks a lot, Destiny." I spat, glaring at the golden-haired girl. The bell had rung for our next class. We got up and set off for Defense Against The Dark Arts.

* * *

Skyler came for The Defense Against the Dark Arts as Professor Lupus continued to talk about what we would learn in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He kept talking until the bell rung for our last class.

"Skyler!" I heard Melody call as I looked over to Skyler who had her book for The History of Magic class.

"Cassie, I'm sorry I got you in trouble." I heard Destiny say to me as we walked into the classroom. I sat down next to Destiny and Skyler as we opened our books to read about history.

"Now class. Open your books to page 4." Professor Binns said, making sure everyone were on the same page. He continued to talk and talk until I felt myself drift into sleep.

* * *

I felt a sharp punch into my shoulder as I opened my eyes to see Skyler, staring at me.

"Come on. Class is over." She mumbled as she followed Melody out of the classroom. I grabbed my history book and followed them out the door. Destiny was waiting by the door as the four of us walked back to the common room, hoping an argument would not start.

"Great job falling asleep, Cassie. I wish you can earn a medal for that. You are a master at it." Skyler sneered, as she smirked at me.

"Unlike Cassie, you are a master of getting on your bad side. Though your bad side is like my good side. What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" Destiny answered back as she glared at Skyler with anger.

"Newflash! Destiny's whole entire family is a bunch of snotty, rich wizards and witches who think they are better than others."

Destiny opened her mouth to argue but Skyler cut her off.

"Don't tell me I'm wrong. You know why? Cause I'm right." Skyler sneered, smiling in victory as she ran up the stairs to the common room.

Destiny's eyes showed the anger as she curled her hands into fists.

"Oh please." Destiny mumbled. "You don't know me at all. Just you wait."

* * *

I followed everyone up the stairs as we entered the brightly lit common room. Skyler wasn't there so I assumed she was in the dorm. Destiny suddenly pushed a third year student over to the side as she ran upstairs into the dorm. I ran after her as I heard Destiny scream at Skyler.

"SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME, BUT DON'T YOU SAY A WORD AGAINST MY FAMILY, YOU B*TCH!" Destiny screamed, as she swung her fist at Skyler, aiming for her left eye. Skyler tried to dodge but Destiny had hit her right in her eye. Skyler fell to the ground, trying to keep her balance. Destiny kicked her in the stomach as Skyler hit her head on the tile, falling unconscious on the ground.

"What in the BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?" I yelled at Destiny, looking at Skyler who was out cold.

"She insulted my family! She deserved that!" Destiny replied, crossing her arms as she stalked off somewhere.

Once she left, I ran over to Skyler with Melody at my side. We checked her breathing and her pulse. She had a huge black eye and possibly some broken bones.

"SKYLER! SKYLER!" Melody yelled, shaking her arm which fell onto the hard tile.

"SHUT UP! SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled back, picking up Skyler's body over my shoulder as Melody helped carry her as we went downstairs heading for the hospital wing.

* * *

We finally came to a stop in front of the hospital wing entrance as Madam Pomfrey stared at the motionless body of Skyler.

"What happened to her?!" she asked, as she let us in. We set Skyler's body down on a rickety bed as we waited for her to wake up. Madam Pomfrey told us to wait and go back to our dorms. I looked at Skyler's body one last time for now as Madam Pomfrey shut the door.

"What's going to happen to Skyler?" Melody asked, nervously turning around, looking at the door of the hospital wing.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Also, sorry for all the scene breaks. And again, sorry it took so long to update. I've been feeling horrible lately and I didn't want the story to sound depressed and stuff. By the way, I'm writing this story with** _ **BreezieWolf**_ **so go check her out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

 _How dare she insult my family?! She doesn't know anything. That b*tch! I should punch her right now! But…_ A plan was forming in my mind. _Thanks for giving me your Slytherin mind, Dad._ Skyler had ran into the dorm, just like I had expected she would. A wave of anger washed over me and I pushed a third year girl out of my way as I ran into the dorm. Skyler was rummaging through her trunk. _Perfect._ I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and, once she turned around, I slapped her. She looked so taken aback, I almost laughed. "SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME, BUT DON'T YOU SAY A WORD AGAINST MY FAMILY, YOU B*TCH!" I screamed, as I threw a punch at her. She tried to dodge it but wasn't able to and I hit her left eye. Then she fell, and I kicked her in the stomach. Then I finally noticed Cassie and Melody standing in shock near the door.

"What in the BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!" Cassie yelled.

"She insulted my family! She deserved that!" I replied. Then I stalked off to walk around and cool off.

* * *

I found myself walking in a circle on the seventh floor a long time afterwards. _I wish I could just have a place to myself._ I kept thinking that and then I saw a door. It wasn't there before so I hesitantly opened it and went inside. There was a bed against the wall, a few bookshelves in the corner and some beanbags to sit on. "Nice," I mumbled. I wouldn't have to go back to my dorm at all tonight. _Or see Skyler when she's better tonight. If she gets better tonight._ I felt a twinge of regret. I shook my head. _No, I didn't do_ that _much damage, she should be better by tomorrow morning at the most._ There were some Gryffindor and Slytherin banners on the wall. I got a book from the shelf. " _Dark Creatures and How To Defend Yourself"._ "Huh. This should be interesting."

The first chapter was about werewolves. " _A werewolf is a dark creature who is human (can be either a Muggle or magical) but changes into a savage beast once a month during the full moon. It is remarkably similar to the true wolf in appearance but with a shorter snout and smaller pupils. Though, its habits are extraordinarily different. A wolf rarely attacks humans unless provoked and prefers to eat animals instead. A werewolf, however, actively seeks out humans to either bite or to feast on them but is as gentle as a bunny to other animals. These dark creatures lose their human mind and can't tell the difference of right from wrong once transformed."_

 _Well, that was….informative. Don't know when I'll ever need to know that, though,_ I thought.

" _There is no way to defeat a werewolf in its form except to use magic. Being outside during a full moon should be avoided entirely."_

 _Great. Cuz I'm friends with so many werewolves,_ I thought sarcastically. I yawned. _What time is it?_ There was a clock on the wall. _11:23 PM. I have got to get some sleep._ I got into the bed, which was extraordinarily comfortable. Then I looked around and thought. _I love having a place all to myself._

* * *

Skyler was sitting far away from me. _Good, she's healed._ I shook my head. _What do I care about her health._ "We have Charms today," Melody said. "Where were you, Destiny?" Cassie asked me quietly so no one else could hear.

I looked at her and she had genuine concern on her face, then said, "Honestly, I don't even know. It was weird, nice, but weird."

"What happened last night?"

I gave her one of my sharpest glares. "I'm sorry! Is that what you want me to say?!" I hissed. "I lost control. Though, she had no right to insult my family!"

"I agree with that, but still, it's not me you have to apologize to, it's Sky. You knocked her out. _Please._ She'll apologize to you for the insult. Melody talked some sense into her."

It was the please that got me. "Fine. I'll do it by the end of the day. Today is gonna be _so fun._ "

Cassie smirked at me. "Come on, we're gonna be late. Sky and Melody already left."

"You go, I'll catch up." Cassie raised one eyebrow at me. "What?! I will!"

"Fine!" she exclaimed, in mock disappointment as she left. _At lunch, I'll apologize at lunch._ Then the bell rang twice. _Oh no. That's the warning bell, two minutes left._ I started to run to the staircase and I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" came the outraged cry from the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy. _He looks a bit like Sky._ I saw from his robes that he was a second year Slytherin.

"Same to you, buddy!" I answered back, with no time to reply with a smart remark. I saw from the corner of my eye that I had left him staring after me. _Ha! I'm already making a reputation for myself!_ I had just made it to my seat in the Charms class as the bell rang once, signaling the start of class. I breathed out a sigh of relief. _I just made it._

* * *

At lunch, I made an effort to sit next to Skyler. I elbowed her gently. "I need to tell you something," I whispered to her. "What?" she hissed. We'd made an unspoken agreement to not let anyone know about the conversation. I took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know why we're fighting, but I know that it won't benefit either of us. I'm sorry for hurting you but what you said about my family was completely incorrect, not to mention incorrect. I've never considered myself above anyone else and neither has anyone in my family. So if you apologize for that rude comment, I'm sure we can be friends."

To my surprise, she smiled and responded, "I'd like that. I'm sorry."

 _That went...better than I expected._ I returned her smile with one of my own. "I also wanted to ask you something. Do you have any brothers?"

"Yeah. Two, why?" she asked, obviously clueless.

"Is one of them a Slytherin? With black hair and brown eyes?" I wanted to know if that Slytherin was her brother or not.

"Dominic." Her expression dropped as she said his name. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just bumped into him while going, well, running to Charms and I thought he looked like you."

"Yeah well, if you don't mind, I don't want to talk about him."

* * *

"I have to show you guys something," I said in the dorm. I really wanted to show them the room.

"What?" Sky asked curiously. Cassie and Melody had been extremely thankful that we had stopped fighting. Sky was actually pretty nice.

"Just come with me."

We all went to the seventh floor and I repeated what I had thought and done, except, with a bit of a twist. _I want a place all to ourselves, I want a place all to ourselves, I want a place all to ourselves…_ "Whoa!" Melody exclaimed. I opened my eyes. The door was there. _Yes!_ I opened it and beckoned for them to come in. It was almost the same except with more bookshelves, three more beds, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw banners added to the Gryffindor and Slytherin, and a lot more space in general. There was a bookshelf I hadn't noticed before. As I went over to it, Cassie, Melody, and Skyler were still in shock. _Good shock, I hope._ The bookshelf was filled with Muggle games and a little thing that I had no idea what it was. _It must be a Muggle object._

"How is it?" I asked, cautiously.

"Amazing!" all three of the girls said at once, smiling. I returned the smiles with one of my own. _This is our place. All ours._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! Reviews are made of deliciousness!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling!**

 **SKYLER ADALIRA:**

 _Wow this is amazing! Destiny sure knows her way around the castle to find this place._ Cassie and Melody sat on two of the beds as I took a seat on the only bed left, between Destiny and Cassie. I looked over at Destiny who was giving a tour to Cassie and Melody. I sat in silence as I got my green sketch journal and continued to sketch the picture I was making yesterday.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned my head to see all three girls, looking at my sketch. I closed the book shut as I hid it under my bed.

"What was that book for, Skyler?" Cassie asked, looking suspiciously at me. I stared at them and sighed. _Even a criminal like me can't escape this. Great. Now I have to tell my backstory._

I grabbed the book and held it as I opened the sketchbook to show the drawing. It was a drawing of a lady with long flowing hair and a warm smile on her face.

"Who is that?" Destiny asked, looking curiously at the sketch. I sighed as I choked at the words "It's my mum."

The three girls immediately looked at me with worry in their eyes. Destiny stood there until she spoke.

"Why don't you want to talk about your brother? Or any other family besides your mum?" Destiny asked. I sighed and began my story.

"I don't like to talk about Dominic because he is the one who made me like this. Angry really easily. I'm the youngest of my family. My mum raised my other brother, Forrest and Dominic with my dad but Dad died before I was born." I began, keeping my emotions controlled as the girls waited eagerly.

"When I grew to about four years old, Dominic would always blame me for Dad's death. He said that I was the curse of the family. Forrest and Mum always said to stop saying that or else be kicked out of the house for a week." I slightly chuckled.

"I grew older and one day, Mum and I went out to go get some food for us. We walked until some Muggles came. They asked Mum for her wallet but she smacked the men. They stabbed Mum while grabbing the knife and slicing my ear. They tried to cut it off until I kicked one in the manlihood. I ran as I fast as I could back home with my bleeding ear and my mum dead in the street."

"Forrest took me to the hospital while Dominic tried to slice my ear completely off with his pocket knife. Forrest grabbed it and threw it outside as we rode the ambulance to the hospital." I continued as Melody was making her hands into fists.

"We had no parents. No one. Not even relatives. So we packed our stuff into our backpacks from home, like pictures, clothes and other things. And we took Mum's wand. We ran as far away as we could." I choked, crying silently. I took out my wand out of my robe pocket which was actually my mum's.

"This is my mum's wand. It's mine now because Forrest said it's always to remember her. Anyway, we hid in a house's garage as a couple found us there. They were very kind and claimed us as their own were wizards too. But, they stole things from people all over London. They were bounty hunters, which are people who steal for money. So, we helped them. We would steal and get money for it." I said, regretting my decision.

Cassie looked at me with shock as she spoke. "Why? You didn't have to," she mumbled.

"I did so my brothers and I were safe. Anyway, fast forward a couple years. Forrest was a first year in Hogwarts and I was alone with Dominic at the couple's house. He and I had actually never spoken in 3 years. He just kept to himself. Of course Dominic met new friends and he left me alone. I did all the stealing. Every time I tried to make friends, they would see my ear and call me a freak. Soon, Dominic was a first year and I just stole all year. Forrest would send letters every week and visit whenever there was a holiday. Dominic never came home to visit and never send letters. He would stay with his stupid evil Slytherin friends." I spat, closing my eyes, remembering how bad of a brother he was.

"Not all Slytherins are evil," Destiny mumbled. "Some are good, like my dad."

"I'm not saying all are evil. These ones were stupid and always were causing trouble." I replied.

"Oh, okay," the girl accepted. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she smirked. "I have a plan. Just to cause a bit of mischief with widdle Dommie. I'm gonna have a lot of fun. Don't worry, Sky, you will, too."

"Err...ok then..Just don't have too much _fun_ with my brother. He's a bit old for you." I muttered, making sure she didn't hear the last bit.

"Anyway, I lived with the couple until I was old enough to go to Hogwarts. I just sent a letter to them but got a letter back saying that they were killed in a car accident. That's why I was so mad a couple days back. Forrest told me that he's gonna go live with his Hufflepuff friends. So now, I have no family left." I finished, pulling out the only picture I had of my family.

It showed my dad, carrying Dominic on his shoulders, Forrest smiling while my mum had a hand on her bulging stomach.

The three girls looked at the picture. I pointed to Forrest and Dominic to show which one was which. Melody looked at me and back at the picture.

"Forrest looks like your dad while you look like your mum. Dominic is...wow, he doesn't look anything like your dad, but he looks _kinda_ like your mom," Melody said, smiling warmly at me.

"Yeah. Forrest has the same green eyes and dark brown hair as Dad. I basically look exactly like my mom. Dominic says that Mum had a brother who had the same dark brown eyes as he did," I said.

"How come your Mum's brother didn't take care of you? He could have because he is the closest thing to family." Cassie asked, eyeing the picture suspiciously.

I was about to sneer at her that _no one_ knew where my uncle was until Destiny cut me off.

"How about you stay with my family? My family would love to take care of us. Then, that way, we won't have to worry about you when you are alone on the street. And don't worry, we're not, what was it you said, 'snotty, rich wizards and witches who think that we're better than everyone.'" Destiny suggested, kind of frowning as she repeated my harsh words.

"Thank you! I would love to! And sorry about that. I wasn't thinking about my words." I stammered, smiling awkwardly at her.

She smiled back warmly. "No you weren't. It's okay. Past is the past. But wait. What about Dominic?" she asked.

"Dominic already stays with his Slytherin friend. There's no point in asking." I snorted.

"Oh. Maybe just go talk to him! He's your brother after all." Cassie grumbled, trying to make her sound as quiet as possible.

"WHAT?! We haven't spoken in 3 years! Do you think he is that understanding?" I shouted, suddenly lowering my voice.

"It's worth a shot." Melody answered, shrugging.

"Merlin, calm down. I can go talk to him if you want. I spoke to him just today. Besides, the point in asking is so that one less person is corrupted. Oh, and so that you two can, just, you know, not kill each other the next time you see each other. Just an idea. I don't really like to see bodies ripped apart. Too messy." Destiny spoke.

I sighed and nodded. _Forrest can take care of himself. So can I but it's better than nothing._

 **A/N: Please review!** ** _Please!_** **Your favorite awesome cake with awesome icing on top?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Another chapter with some Dominic in it! Thanks again to BreezieWolf!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I wish. But if wishes were horses, beggars would ride. Anyway, enjoy and review! Pwease.**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

The next day, Destiny woke us up early as we put on our robes. _Why, oh Merlin why did she wake us up at 5 in the morning on a Saturday!_ We then silently exited the common room and ran downstairs.

We followed Destiny through the castle as I looked over to Skyler, who was closing her eyes. I poked her as she still closed her eyes. I poked her rapidly until she smacked my hand and told me, "Back off.". Cassie laughed silently as we saw Destiny smirking.

Finally, we stopped in front of a huge winding staircase that went downstairs into the dungeon. It was just like the one in front of Gryffindor's common room.

"Where the bloody hell are we going?" Skyler grumbled, closing her eyes as she fell on to the ground, asleep.

Destiny rolled her eyes as she grabbed Skyler by her robes. Skyler grumbled as she closed her eyes again.

"Skyler, I will give you my breakfast later," Destiny bargained.

Skyler suddenly opened her eyes as she glared at Destiny. "Hmmm. This better be true." She muttered, getting up and standing up.

"It's very true." Destiny said, laughing nervously.

She pulled her wand and pointed it at her robes as she spoke, " _Colovaria!"_

Her robes suddenly changed color to look like Slytherin robes. She did the same thing to our robes.

"Oh great. I'm a Slytherin now. Amazing. I need a snake. And a knife." Skyler smirked, joking as Destiny glared at her.

 _Why in the bloody hell do you need a knife? Jeez._ "Well, I'm sure you were listening when I said that I wanted to have a bit of fun with Dominic."

"Well, I didn't know you were that desperate, Dessy." Cassie mocked, as Skyler was laughing so hard she was crying on the ground.

I giggled as Destiny spat back, obviously flustered, "That's horrible! What are you thinking?! I mean pranking him! Not…you know."

"Oh come on. Let's just play a prank on my brother. Oh wait! Destiny! You said you had to talk to him. Remember?" Skyler sneered, smirking as Cassie looked at Destiny, smirking.

"I can't forget anything even if I wanted to, you idiot! I have an eidetic memory!' Destiny said playfully.

"Whatever that means, let's just get this thing over with. I need to study." Cassie grumbled.

"STUDY FOR WHAT?!" Destiny and Skyler shouted in unison.

"Keep your voice down!" I shushed.

* * *

Dominic's dormitory had Quidditch posters all over the walls. "Shhh. If he wakes up, he'll

recognize me and Skyler," Destiny hissed.

He's probably not going to recognize you, Dessy." I whispered. Destiny gave me a blank stare as we prepared our prank.

Skyler silently reached for the locks on his trunk. She grabbed a small metal key and jiggled the lock. It opened and she did the same thing with the other lock. She opened the trunk and grabbed all of his robes.

Destiny looked at her confusedly as Skyler gave her the robes. We silently went downstairs as we went downstairs into the common room.

I looked over at Skyler who stood in front of the dorms, keeping watch. I nodded encouragingly at her as we went upstairs to the girls dorm. Destiny had told us that she had overheard Dominic saying to his friend that he fancied Rosetta Jandell. Destiny, Cassie, and I spread his robes all around her bed. We giggled silently as we went to the common room. Skyler was still standing in front of the dorms as we sat down in the common room.

We waited for about five bloody minutes until we heard a girl's bloodcurdling scream….but it came from the boys dorm. _What?_ We sprinted for the door just as Dominic came rushing out of the boys' dorm, screaming "WHERE IN THE NAME OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN ARE MY ROBES?!"

We ran down the stairs as we were laughing loudly, we heard Dominic's footsteps coming from far behind us. We quickly hid behind the next pillar as the footsteps stopped and he cursed….loudly.

* * *

"Did you hear him scream? He sounded like a little girl!" Cassie said, laughing.

"That's my brother," Skyler chuckled.

After Destiny managed to stop laughing, she asked, "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor was that metal thing you wiggled to open that other metal thing?"

"It's a lockpick. It's for stealing. I use it so I can open anything that has a lock on it." Skyler explained.

Destiny nodded and blurted out, "Ohhh. Ok. Wait! What's a loock?"

Skyler looked over at me and Cassie as we were laughing. "What's so funny?" Destiny asked, confused. No one was able to breathe for a while but then Skyler answered, "That metal thing I opened."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Destiny finally understood what a lock was. We went down for breakfast as we saw Dominic came in with a flustered look on his face. He went over to the Slytherin table as we heard a crowd of laughs.

 _Why did we prank him like that? We could've pranked him in front of his crush but really? In front of the entire Slytherin house?_ I felt myself frown.

"Why did we have to prank him in front of all of the Slytherin house?" I asked, desperately waiting, looking for an answer.

"Why did he have to grab a pocket knife and try to cut off Sky's ear? He made her like this." Cassie spat, gesturing to Skyler.

"Thank you for being so kind, Cassie."Skyler grumbled, as Destiny nodded with her mouth full of food.

Skyler's eyes lit up as she turned to Destiny, smiling.

"What about my food?" She asked, putting her hand out for food. Destiny looked at her tray and grabbed a muffin.

She swallowed her food as she said "There. Your reward."

Skyler looked at Destiny with a sharp glare. "Really?!"

Suddenly, Destiny grabbed the muffin and spoke "Fine if you don't want, I'll eat it." She shoved it into her mouth as Skyler stared at her. Cassie and I laughed as we ate our breakfast, ignoring Skyler's glare. _I love my friends._

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: '-gasp- So soon?!' Yes. So soon.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not J. -sigh-**

* * *

 **CASSIOPEIA EDAL:**

After breakfast, we went upstairs to make a plan. "Well, I already have a plan." Destiny boasted.

"Well, tell us poor lowly peasants your _glorious_ plan, your Majesty," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I _am_ amazing, you know," Destiny said playfully.

"Amazingly horrible." I mocked.

Destiny rolled her eyes and said, "That prank was actually part of my plan. I'm gonna tell Dominic who did it: Jordan Ramirez." she said before anyone could interrupt and smirked. "Then, I'm gonna talk to to him once he's alone-"

Skyler interrupted, "Oh, when he's alone, huh?" Destiny blushed as Melody and I laughed.

"I didn't mean it like _that_ …" the amber-eyed girl mumbled. She lifted her head and then said, "Do you want to listen to the rest of my plan or not?"

"YES!" I said.

* * *

Skyler, Melody, and I were listening as Destiny talked to Dominic. She had found him outside, sitting alone, and sat down to start to talk to him. The three of us were hiding behind a bush since it was part of Destiny's _bloody brilliant_ plan. "So, um, hi." Destiny had first said. The three of us had barely managed to keep from laughing out loud.

"Good morning," Dominic said warily.

"First of all, there's nothing good about morning and second, I overheard-"

"You mean eavesdropped." Dominic accused.

"Yes, they're basically the same thing." Destiny said unashamedly. "Anyway, I overheard, okay fine, _eavesdropped_ that your robes got stolen."

Dominic blushed and stared at Destiny. "Umm, so?" He murmured.

"Well, if you don't want to know who did it, then fine with me." Destiny put up her hands in surrender and started to walk away. This had been the riskiest part of the plan because they didn't know how Dominic would react. Destiny had said that any Slytherin would want to know. But Skyler had disagreed saying that her brother wouldn't care to trust a stranger with that information.

"Wait! Who was it?" Dominic asked.

"Jordan Ramirez." Destiny said as she sat back down.

"Why would he-wait! How do you know?" Dominic was suddenly suspicious.

Destiny smirked and boasted, "I have my ways."

Dominic narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, why would he do that?"

"Merlin, you _are_ suspicious. Maybe you just, you know, embarrassed him."

"No, I didn't."

"Actually, you did. My brother, a third year, told me that you spoke rather loudly about him and his secrets in the Great Hall a year ago. And his crush heard. And so did the whole school. Oliver told me that your, ahem, _wondrous_ speech included some stories about a few nighttime wanderings where-"

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" He interrupted, yet again. _Huh. Destiny hadn't told us that she was gonna say that._

"Oh, and also, you're staying at my house. Like, living there, I mean."

"I- live-what?!" he stuttered. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"So, basically, your sibling is one of my classmates. And they asked me if I could let them and you stay at my house. I agreed. So now, you stay at my place." Destiny lied, showing no signs of nervousness. Her Slytherin side was completely dominating her. It was a bit scary how well she lied, to be honest.

He narrowed his eyes, "Which sibling?"

"What's his name? Jungle, Trees? It was something like that." she perfectly faked a confused look on her face.

Then he straight out laughed. _That was a first._ "You mean Forrest?" he asked, smiling. I let out a breath of relief. _Oh thank Merlin. Thank Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. He's finally warming up to her._

"Soooo, you're okay with that? I mean, you're gonna stay there whether you want to or not. I'll grab you and drag you to my home if you don't," Destiny smirked.

"Alright." He rolled his eyes.

"Perfect." Then Destiny hugged him.

 _Oh yes. It's the perfect time for an..interruption_. I walked out of my hiding spot and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Oy, you two! Get a room!". Dominic and Destiny blushed as they subconsciously moved away from each other.

I ran, gesturing to Skyler and Melody as we sprinted back to our dorm.

* * *

"I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND FEED YOU TO THE SQUID, CASSIOPEIA EDAL!" Destiny yelled, somehow pronouncing my name perfectly.

"What? Dominy is a great couple name!" I said back, as I heard Melody and Skyler break into laughter.

"BLOODY IDIOT! IF YOU SAY THAT VILE WORD AGAIN, I SWEAR…." Destiny threatened.

"Yeah, Cassie, he's my brother.. And if they end up..er...together…it's gonna be pretty...well, er...weird," Skyler said, glancing awkwardly at Destiny, getting the same look back.

Destiny looked embarrassed so she ducked her head, and mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, he's not that bad."

Skyler stared at her. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Melody broke the tension.

"Yes!" Destiny and Skyler exclaimed together.

* * *

"What do we have first?" I asked. It had been a few days since Dominy's conversation.

"Potions with Slytherins." Destiny answered.

"This should be interesting." I said. Destiny gave me a confused glance.

"You hate Potions."

"But you love Potions…" She narrowed her eyes at me. "And certain Slytherins." I finished.

She turned red almost immediately. "No, I don't. Besides, it's Potions with first year Slytherins," she mumbled.

"Leave her alone, Cassie," Skyler said, though she was smirking, "That's my brother and best friend. It would be fun to see them date, though." All of us (except Destiny) laughed. She threw each of us a glare and ran to the classroom. We all ran after her and caught up until Skyler bumped into Dominic and they both fell. Us three also stopped. Once they saw each other, in their eyes was the purest hatred. _Oh no. This is gonna be bad._

* * *

 **A/N: Oooohhh, cliffie! Reviews! Pweasie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Anyway we have some... (dun dun DUNNNNN) Dumbledore!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

 _Why do they hate each other so much?_ "Watch where you're going," Dominic said to Skyler and it was the same thing he'd said to me but with a few extra volumes of deadliness in his voice.

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so careless." Skyler sneered back.

 _Oh no._ "Well, maybe Dad would've been alright if you weren't so worthless." There was a crowd gathered around the two by now. I exchanged a look with Cassie. _We need to stop this_ , I tried to say with my eyes. I held up three fingers to her and mouthed _3, 2...1._ Right as Skyler was about to give him a left hook, Cassie held on to Skyler's arms behind her back. I held Dominic's arms behind his back. I gave Melody a pointed look because Dominic was a bit stronger than I was being a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Then she was by my side and tugged him by the back of his robes….And he fell. _What the hell? How did she…? Never mind._

"Watch your back, brother. If you ever talk to me, you will regret it." Skyler snarled, getting out of Cassie's grip, walking into the classroom.

"That'll be a problem. Since we'll live in the same house." Dominic muttered. _Oh no. How did they become so angry at each other? How will they live together without killing each other? Or me?_ Then he grabbed Skyler's arm and said quietly enough so only she and I heard, "Wizard's duel. On the next full moon at midnight near the Whomping Willow."

"Fine. Wizard's duel." Skyler agreed.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Do either of you even know what a wizard's duel is?" I yelled when the four of us were in our dorm alone.

"You just fight with your wand and use magical spells, right?" Skyler asked, shrugging. _THAT IDIOT!_

"NO! IT'S A FIGHT TO THE DEATH! HAVE YOU NEVER READ A BOOK ABOUT MAGIC BEFORE?!"

"Oh, you read? I never knew." Cassie said. My anger shot up.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! ONE OF THE TWO WILL DIE IF THEY GO THROUGH WITH IT AND IT'LL MORE THAN LIKELY BE SKYLER WHO DIES!"

"Well, I'm a orphan! It's not like money gets thrown at me like a shower! And, thank you for being sincere. It's _so_ great that I'm the one who dies." Skyler snapped back.

"BECAUSE HE'S OLDER AND KNOWS MORE SPELLS THAN YOU! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. Then I took a deep breath said, much more calmly, "We're coming with you, whether you want us to or not. To make sure neither you nor him does anything too stupid."

"Fine." she grudgingly agreed, knowing under our stern gazes that even if she didn't agree, we'd just follow her.

* * *

Under the full moon, we couldn't find Melody so the three of us had gone without her. The Whomping Willow _was_ terrifying. I could almost feel the Dark magic coming from inside. Luckily, it was a Saturday so even if one of us got hurt, we would have a full day to rest, and we wouldn't miss any classes. _Merlin, I sound like Cassie._ Cassie and Melody studied much more than me and Skyler. But all four of us got pretty much the same grades. It drove those two girls crazy. _Where is he?_ I had spent almost all of my free time trying to teach Skyler spells since I had read many books about defensive and offensive spells at home. "If he throws a spell at you and if you can't remember the shield spell, just dodge it, drop your wand and punch him." Cassie said.

"Wow. Thanks. It's _so_ likely that I'm going to forget. I'm not gonna hurt him much. Just typical spells. That's all. And now, I understand how Dominic wanted this. He wants me dead." Skyler grumbled, gripping her wand with her hands.

"Oh please. I hardly think the git knew what a wizard's duel actually was." I said, believing my words 100%. _If he actually means to kill her, I'll make sure to choke him with my bare hands._

We stopped in a spot under some trees when we heard screaming from behind us. _Oh no_. We slowly turned around. _Werewolf_. I grabbed Cassie's and Skyler's arms and ran forcing them to run. "Why are we running?!" Cassie yelled at me.

"Oh, I don't know...MAYBE BECAUSE THERE IS A WEREWOLF BEHIND US!" I yelled back at her.

"Keep running!" Skyler said. We ran and ran and ran until we ran right into a person. Well, more, _I_ ran into a person. _Dominic._

"Why the bloody hell do I always run into _you_?!" I said, frustrated.

"How am I supposed to know?" he answered back. Suddenly, a claw slashed Dominic in his face as blood trickled from his scratch. We turned to look straight at the werewolf, as Dominic ran to it and punched it in the muzzle.

 _IDIOT! You fight with magic! Not your bare hands!_ Too late. He was in for an angry rage from a werewolf. The werewolf snarled as it leaped onto him, slashing him all over. After a few seconds, Dominic laid motionless. _Bloody hell. Literally._ "Get him!" Skyler urged as I swiftly grabbed him by his robes as the werewolf was about to bite him. _I am not letting anyone die or become a werewolf_. Cassie yelled, "PROTEGO!" just as the werewolf was about to bite me and it was thrown back a few feet.

Then the three of us ran as fast as we could while carrying Dominic. Finally, we made it inside the Hospital Wing gasping for air. "What is the meaning of-" Madame Pomfrey started until she saw Dominic.

"Were...wolf. Claw….scratch. No….bites." I wheezed. _Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead…_

Madame Pomfrey flicked her wand and Dominic was levitated to the hospital bed. "You did good to bring him straight to me. He could've died. But, why in Merlin's name were the four of you outside in the first place?"

"Will he be okay?" Skyler asked, the genuine concern in her eyes catching me off guard.

"He'll be in tiptop shape by tomorrow afternoon. But I must ask, again, _why were you outside_." Madame Pomfrey asked, again, while putting potions in his mouth and making him swallow them. I had to give it to her, the woman could multitask well.

"We got lost and didn't realize what time it was," I lied before either Cassie or Skyler could even open their mouths. The two girls stared at me. _Please don't ruin this._ I something strange in my mind, as if there were another presence there. _This woman is a Legilimens. And she's trying to Legilimenize me!_ I pushed her out easily. I was a natural Occlumens. I glared at the woman. "Stay out of my mind," I growled out. Skyler and Cassie looked confused.

"Go to the Headmaster. You are past curfew and were outside."

* * *

"Now, may I ask, what were you three-" Headmaster Dumbledore started.

"Four." I interrupted.

His strangely piercing blue eyes made me feel as though he could see right through me. "My apologies, Miss Banbohanam. What were you three girls and Mister Adalira doing after curfew, outside, no less."

"Dominic challenged Skyler to a wizard's duel." Cassie blurted out before I could say anything. I glared at her.

"Well then, Miss Adalira, please explain why you accepted." Dumbledore asked calmly. _Wow. I can't tell if he's mad or not._

The three of us shared a look. _We better tell him everything that happened._

* * *

 **A/N: Will you leave a review?** ** _Pleeeaaasse_** **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **SKYLER ADALIRA:**

"Great. Cleaning creature mess. Best punishment ever." I grumbled, nibbling my breakfast as we got ready for class.

"Don't forget the detention part. And hanging out with Dominic during all of it." Cassie sneered.

It was the next day, and Dumbledore decided it would be good to help Hagrid with his creatures by cleaning up their crap. And being with Dominic during detention. And, also hanging out with him as much as possible.

"At least we don't have to eat together or hang out with him in our free time," Melody suggested hopefully. Destiny glared at her.

"You don't have the punishment. All you have to do is watch us clean up the bloody crap." Destiny snapped.

Melody opened her mouth to argue but just kept quiet. "Well, you heard what Dominic said, we can easily just lie. No teachers are keeping an eye on us, anyway." I said, as Cassie shrugged and Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Lies come back to bite you, you know? Anyway, let's just see if they actually are smart enough to notice us for Merlin's sake." Cassie grumbled, grabbing her books as she left the Great Hall. I looked at Destiny who shrugged as we followed her back to the dorm.

* * *

We were sitting in the dorm. Destiny was reading a book about Werewolves, Cassie was apparently studying for the Potions exam we had in a week, Melody was also studying while I was sketching. I heard a book close as I saw a flash of Melody's red-hair in front of me.

"I'm gonna be back soon. Just going out." Melody said, heading for the exit of our dorm. She had the expression of nervousness.

Destiny spoke, "Yeah. sure. Be back before lunch," without looking from her book. Cassie didn't say anything, like she didn't care. _Oh right, she doesn't._

"But it's raining. And it's probably going to start a storm." I said, looking out the window, seeing the droplets all over the window.

"It's ok. I'm going to stay inside. I'm just going to see my brother." Melody said, smiling at me.

 _Wait, she has a brother?_ I shook my head as I nodded fakely. _She's not going to go without me coming. She didn't come with us when I was going to have the duel. I'll just follow her without her noticing. I am a criminal, after all._

She left as I heard the common room door slam behind her. I looked over to Destiny and Cassie, who were still mesmerized into their work. I silently got up, leaving my sketchbook and pencil on my bed as I crept out of the dorm. I went downstairs into the common room ,to find no one there. I closed the door gently.

I saw Melody going downstairs as I silently followed. She made it downstairs and made a couple turns around the castle hallway. To my surprise, she opened the door to go out into the courtyard and near the Whomping Willow. _Why is she going here? This is the area where we saw the werewolf. Hmm. This is really suspicious._

She passed the Shrieking Shack and went into the woods beyond it. _Umm. Ok, this part is really creepy. Again, why is she here? There is no way her brother is here._ Melody finally came to a stop in front of a huge dead tree. The roots stuck out of the ground. To my surprise, Melody crawled under a root, as she disappeared from my sight. I sighed and nervously crawled through the same root.

It led into a small, damp tunnel. I crawled as I felt the rain droplets, prickling my robes with water above me. My robes were already a bit wet after following Melody. _Where in the bloody hell does this lead to?_ Finally, after crawling for 2 minutes, I could see a faint light shining on the other side of the tunnel. Melody crawled out and walked towards the light. I crawled out as well, making sure she didn't see me. There was a poorly-lit hallway with stone walls, ceilings and floors. The hallway lead into a brightly-lit room. I hid on one side of the hallway as I peeked over to see.

There was a boy in Hufflepuff robes. He had the same dark brown eyes as Melody but had light brown shaggy hair. He looked like he was the same age as me when Melody came across from him.

"Hello, Tyler." Melody said, wiping the rain droplets off her robes.

"Hi, Melody. Did you transform yesterday? I heard there was a werewolf attack yesterday. Involving three Gryffindors and one Slytherin." Tyler said, smiling at Melody.

Melody's eyes burned in fury. "Very funny, bro. You know, those three Gryffindors were my friends. And that Slytherin was my friend's stupid brother." Melody grumbled. _Ok, thank bloody hell she didn't lie about seeing her brother. But what does this transformation mean? Great, more secrets._

Tyler's eyes lit up when he heard the last bit. "Which friend?" He asked, excitedly.

Melody looked at him confusedly as she said, "Skyler. Why?"

Tyler slightly blushed at the sound of my name. "You fancy her, don't you?" Melody asked, smirking at him.

His face turned red as he murmured "No. I don't." Melody raised her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe. Anyway, stop getting in my business. You're a werewolf and I don't ask you who you almost killed!" Tyler snapped, crossing his arms.

 _What?! A werewolf?! And a Hufflepuff that fancies me?! I have to leave!_ I ran for the tunnel, making sure no one heard or saw me. I crawled through the tunnel like my life depended on it, which it probably did. I got out as I heard Melody's voice echo through the tunnel. _She's getting close._

I ran for my life, not caring about the heavy rain droplets making me wet. I ran through the courtyard and into the castle. I ran upstairs to the common room as I slammed the door of the common room. I ran into my dorm to see Destiny and Cassie looking at me. I was breathing heavily as I was soaking wet.

"What happened?" Destiny asked, opening my trunk and getting a clean robe of mine.

"Melody...were...wolf. Her.. brother...fancies...me." I wheezed, putting on my dry robe as I shoved the wet one into my trunk.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, her eyes showed sincere worry.

I told them how I followed Melody, and about the tunnel. I told them everything about their conversation (even about how Tyler fancied me.) When I finished, I heard the door of the common room open. I gave a look at Cassie and Destiny as we ran for our stuff. We sat on our beds. Cassie pretended to study, Destiny pretended to read her book and I sketched a couple simple lines on my sketchbook. Melody came in, with no signs of rain droplets on her robes. I looked at her and smiled at her, faking it. _Oh no. I'm friends with a werewolf._

Melody looked over to Destiny and Cassie, who were still pretending. Destiny was gripping her wand a bit tighter than necessary as though ready to attack Melody if she did the slightest harm to us. Then, she looked over at me as I gulped, hoping it didn't show my fear. She frowned and said, "I know you were there, Skyler. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys."

We looked at each other and nodded. She smiled and went to her trunk. She got out a big book with golden lettering, reading "What to do if Bitten by a Werewolf". Melody flopped on her bed as she silently read the book. _This is going to be a long year. A werewolf, a criminal, a studier and a fighter. Wow. This isn't going to be a normal year._

* * *

 **A/N: Revieeewww!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Remember to enjoy and have a great day. A little bit of siblings in this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I. AM. NOT. JOANNE. ROWLING. DO. NOT. SUE. ME.**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

 _I really, really hope they don't hate me. Skyler might. I hurt her brother after all. But she doesn't care about him. She looked like she cared about him in the Hospital Wing. And she visited him, too, when he was still unconscious. I wouldn't judge them if they hate me. I mean, I would hate me too. Oh no! But what if they tell the other students?! No, no, no, no…._

I couldn't sleep all night and once I was in the Great Hall sitting next to Skyler, she said, "You look like hell." I blinked at her.

"Subtle, real subtle, Skyler," Destiny commented, on the other side of Skyler.

"So you guys are still my friends? Even though I'm a werewolf?" I whispered.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Don't be an idiot." _Oh thank Merlin._

"Yeah, we don't care if you're a were," Cassie added. _Hey, that rhymed!_

"Anyway, it's time for class. Come on." Skyler said.

* * *

"I hate that bloody idiot!" Cassie announced. _What in Merlin's name..?_

"Welcome to the club," Skyler said lazily.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Dominic!" Cassie, Skyler, and Destiny said together. _Oh._

"What'd he do?" I was often too curious for my own good.

"Bloody Slytherin thought he'd get away with _flirting_ with us two." Destiny said. "It was obvious that he thought he might be able to charm us into doing his work for him." She smirked. "Cassie almost fell for it, she was stammering and turning red as a cherry tomato."

Cassie blushed. "Well, I _thought-"_

"Exactly, you _thought._ He's a Slytherin, what did you expect from him, sunshine and rainbows? Personally, I knew he would try something like that." Destiny retorted.

"Well, you know what they say. It takes a Slytherin mind to go up against a Slytherin mind." Skyler said with a smug expression. I giggled. It was hard to believe that just two weeks ago, Destiny and Skyler had practically been at each other's' throats.

"You're right about that," I agreed.

"Thanks, Puffies," Destiny said.

"OI! We're bloody Gryffindors if you haven't noticed." Skyler said loudly.

"Actually, I have. I know, it's amazing. Destiny, notice something? Shocker." Destiny said, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. Skyler snorted while Cassie and I stifled silent laughs. "Anyway, unlike you idiots, I actually have something to do. I have a letter to write, and then I need to talk to my brother. You guys can come along if you want." Destiny finished.

"Sure, not like we have anything better to do, Dessy." Cassie answered for all of us.

"Who's the letter for?" I asked.

"Mum and Dad. I need to make sure they're not surprised when Oliver and I come back in the summer hauling two or three extra kids. Also , Skyler, is your brother, whatshisname, Trees or something like that, also gonna stay with us or no?"

"I still have to ask _Forrest_. Can we go talk to him before you write the letter? I want your parents to be sure of how many of us our coming." Skyler explained.

"Sure." Destiny shrugged carelessly.

* * *

"I'd love to stay at your place!" Forrest exclaimed. He smiled at Destiny. "You're a really great person to do this." Destiny blushed almost immediately.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "You'd have to share a room with your brother, and maybe mine, too."

"That's okay." he said.

"Okay, now we know how many people I'm gonna haul to my house. We better hurry and tell Oliver so I can write that letter. Otherwise I'll forget and once you three are at Platform 9 ¾, Mum will freak because she hasn't told Lucy or Red to get your beds ready or something." Destiny rolled her eyes. _Lucy? Red?_

"Who's Lucy and Red?" Skyler frowned in confusion. "I thought you only had two siblings, Oliver and Raine."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Sorry, Lucy and Red are our house elves." Destiny answered.

The four pairs of eyes widened. "What?" Destiny asked. "Do you not know what a house elf is?"

"You have a house elf?!" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Just the two. I promise we don't mistreat them!"

Cassie shook her head. "And I thought _I_ was living good. You're a whole 'nother story, Dessy!"

Destiny just shrugged.

* * *

"Oliver!" Destiny exclaimed once she saw a dark haired, amber-eyed Ravenclaw third year making his way to the Ravenclaw tower. She hugged him.

"Hey, Des," he said while ruffling her hair despite her protests. "Who's your gang?"

"That's Skyler, Cassie, and Melody," she said, pointing to each of us.

"Skyler, I've heard your name before. You were in the werewolf attack, weren't you? Did you get hurt?" Oliver asked, sounding concerned.

Skyler looked a bit taken aback, probably not used to such concern and then said, "I was fine but my brother got hurt. These guys helped me take him to the Hospital Wing."

"Great job, kiddo. Mum's rubbing off on you," Oliver said while ruffling her hair again.

"It's called having a sense of morals," she smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, why did ya come looking for me?"

"Umm, well, see, Skyler here-" Destiny started.

Oliver interrupted her, "Des, just say it like a lion, not a snake." He smirked.

She glared at him, "I want Skyler and her two brothers to stay with us. Because they don't have a place to stay." He blinked. Then blinked again as if trying to process the information that had been dropped on him like a bomb.

"Sure. But you do realize that-"

"It's Mum and Dad's opinions that really matter, not yours." Destiny finished for him with a smug expression on her face. "I know. I'm sending them a letter."

"Ok, well, bye Des. It's almost curfew. Bye to you girls, too. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye!" we chorused as we left to go to our dorm. _Skyler almost has a home. Thank Merlin._

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews? Please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling. Mention of alcohol and drunkenness.**

* * *

 **CASSIOPEIA EDAL:**

"WAKE UP!" Destiny yelled at 2 in the morning. She had her pet owl, Stormy, on her arm. _What in the name of Merlin…_

"Whaz goin on?" Skyler said sleepily.

"My dad answered the letter almost immediately. We're both night owls and he said, ' _Destiny, the three kids can stay. The two boys can share a the room with Oliver and you and the girl can share as well. BUT I do NOT want to find out about anything going on between Skyler and your brother or you and one of those Adalira boys. Anyway, I'm sure they'll be comfortable. Make sure to let them know about these arrangements._ '" Destiny and Skyler were grinning.

 _Oh thank goodness. Skyler and Forrest have a real home. And Dominic. But…._ "Look, don't take this the wrong way. I'm happy and all but….Merlin, why did you have to wake us up? Couldn't you have just, you know, tell us at breakfast or something?"

* * *

"Hey girls." A voice came from behind me, Skyler, and Destiny. Melody was talking to her brother while we were outside after class. We turned around to see the one and only, Dominic, waving his hand.

"What is it now?" Skyler groaned, rolling her eyes at her brother. Skyler's eyes...they usually showed calmness but but right now.. _is that...mischief? I wonder what she's up to…_

"Destiny...you're looking nice.." Dominic said, smirking, causing Destiny to turn red. Skyler was trying to keep a straight face while I felt like I was going to burst out laughing.

"Did you fall from heaven? Cause you like an angel!" Dominic said, giggling, much like a girl. Skyler started laughing hysterically while Destiny mouthed at me: Is he flirting with me?

"Did you fall on your head a lot as a baby? Cause _you_ are acting like you're drunk! Did you bring alcohol in your trunk?" Destiny demanded, glaring into the Slytherin's eyes.

He laughed, normally this time, and said, "One, no. Two, no. Three, you're hot. And four, it was Skyler's idea."

He ran off as Skyler laughed. She giggled, "Sorry Destiny. It was so funny." She waved and ran straight into Melody's brother.

"Oww. Watch where you're going! Bloody idiot!" Skyler snapped, as Tyler looked at her with a funny look in his eyes.

Destiny let out a wolf whistle, and said, "Someone fancies Skyler. And it's not _my_ brother."

"You're so...pretty." Tyler stammered to Skyler as Destiny burst out laughing.

"One, I'm not interested. Two, back off. Three, I'm eleven!" Skyler snapped, stalking off.

Tyler's eyes gleamed in sadness as he asked, "Do you know who she fancies?"

I looked Destiny as she awkwardly looked back. "We don't know. That girl is pretty much a big bundle of secrets." I said, shrugging.

Destiny shrugged and said, "I don't think she fancies anyone, to be honest."

"Ok, erm, thanks, anyways." Tyler said.

* * *

Skyler was sitting on her bed, reading, when we walked into the dorm. Destiny smirked at her as Skyler looked up from her book. "What are you looking at?" Skyler snapped, even after two weeks, still gave a hostile look at me and Destiny.

"Someone fancies you. Aww, the name! Wait is it, Tykler or Skler?" Destiny sneered. Skyler's eyes blazed with fury until they….seemed to show the same mischief from earlier.

"Oh really? How's you and Dominic? Dominy's perfect!" Skyler sneered back. Destiny immediately glared at Skyler.

She slowly backed away towards her bed as she grabbed a book. She mumbled, "It was just a prank," as she began to read.

"That last part wasn't scripted." Skyler said smugly. _What?_

"Scripted? What last part?" Destiny asked.

"We decided what he would say and he said all of it except for the part where he said that you're 'hot'. Skyler smirked.

"Improv. Also, when did you two make up? Does almost dying really make people stop hating each other?" Destiny changed the subject slyly.

"After he almost died. And, yes." Skyler said. _These two are idiots. I here what's gonna happen next?_

* * *

I sat next to Destiny and Skyler when I heard Dominic say, "Good afternoon. Lovely day, isn't it?"

Destiny stared at him as if he had three heads. "It's an absolutely awful day. Why, you ask. Because it's not Saturday when children can sleep. It's Monday!" Then she smiled sweetly at him. "But you're here, so I guess it is a good day."

"Wh-I-bu-huh?" he stammered. _Oh! Destiny has feelings for Dominic! This is gonna get good!_

"Well, at least I have someone that understands me. A fellow Slytherin mind, ya know" Destiny said, her amber eyes sparkled. _Wait...but Destiny is anything_ but _sweet!_ Dominic's face turned red.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it git?!" Destiny laughed, a mischievous look in her eyes. Dominic glared at her.

Skyler groaned, "You two! Shut your bloody mouths! Go flirt later." _Well, she obviously didn't hear Destiny..._

Melody and I giggled as Destiny grumbled under her breath, "You'll see, Skyler. Skler is going to be a ship".

* * *

Skyler was in the library, reading books about Animagi when Tyler walked in.

 _Oh no. This is Dessy's revenge_. Destiny came in after him with a smug look on her face.

Tyler went over to Skyler but I couldn't hear their conversation. Skyler looked annoyed, as usual, and Tyler looked tired.

Destiny casually walked over to them, sliding across the wood floor. "Aww, little Skler are flirting! I need people to make a fan club right now! And mugs and shirts!" Destiny sneered, acting like a seven year old.

I went over to them, and said, "Bad Dessy. You need to learn some manners."

She glared at me. "I'm not a dog, Cass."

Melody came over and said, "Ty, I need to borrow that book you got last week. You know, the one about…You know."

"Three weeks left, Melody." he responded. _Three weeks left till what?_ Then it hit me. _The full moon._ I had forgotten she was a werewolf and instinctively backed up a step from her. She seemed to have noticed and gave me a sad look. Destiny also seemed to have noticed and glared at me-again. _When will my life ever be normal?_

* * *

 **A/N: Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Yes, so soon. Just a stupid pointless scene and then a conversation between Dominic and Destiny. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: MINOR LANGUAGE. I AM NOT J. K. ROWLING.**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

"Why in Merlin's name do you two study so much?" Skyler asked Cassie and Melody.

Cassie glared at her and explained, "So we can pass."

 _What the bloody hell?_ "Sky and I don't study and we get the same grades as you both," I pointed out.

"You have an eidetic memory." Melody said accusingly.

"And yet you're still horrible in Astronomy, Dessy," Skyler smirked. It was true, Astronomy was my weakest subject.

"She's right, we have to help you with that subject all the time." Melody said while nodding.

"It's an important subject," Cassie agreed.

"Right, because if some evil maniac tries to kill me, I can scare him away by telling him all the moons that Jupiter has." I scowled. "DADA, Potions, and Charms are much more important, not to mention useful. You and Melody are absolutely crap in Potions." I shared a smug look with Skyler. We couldn't ever pair up together in Potions because then Melody and Cassie would fail. We were the best at Potions in our year and it drove Dominic crazy that we could make a better Herbicide Potion (kills herbs and plants) than him.

"Well, you guys are there to help us. Always." Melody stated. Skyler sighed.

"Yes, we are. Always," I said.

* * *

"Why, in the bloody, sodding, hell, do we have to do this?!" Dominic exclaimed while we were cleaning up the creature's crap. Skyler and Cassie were on one side of the field we were supposed to be cleaning while Dominic and I were on the other side.

"Awwww…. Is the poor widdle baby sad?" I taunted in a baby voice. I was angry. Skyler had sent me over the edge teasing me about 'Dominy'. All I had wanted to do was embarrass him like he did me by flirting (which I just happened to have a talent for). Even Cassie, who was usually extremely reasonable, had started with it. I just wanted to take out some of that anger and frustration out on someone, and, here he was. Before he could do anything more than glare at me, I said, returning to my normal voice, "Anyway, it was your fault, challenging Skyler to a wizard's duel. Do you even know what that is?"

He shrugged and answered, "It's where non-Muggles use their wands to fight with spells and stuff, right?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. He had said nearly the exact same thing as Skyler when I'd asked her. "What?" he asked, obviously confused.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing. But that's not what a wizard's duel is."

"Then what _is_ a wizard's duel, exactly? Because that's what every Slytherin in my year thinks."

"Well then, every Slytherin in your year, is wrong. A wizard's duel is a duel between two people where there is no physical contact and they fight with, as you _oh so_ brilliantly said, 'spells and stuff'. Oh, and it's a fight to the death." His jaw dropped and he stared at me as I continued, "Then, once one of them die, their second, which they choose themselves, takes over, and then one of _those_ two dies."

"How do you know this?" Dominic asked.

I shrugged, "We have a big library at home."

"Why should I trust you?" he asked suspiciously.

 _Merlin, why does he ask so many question?_ I shrugged, again, and said, "I don't know. Don't trust me. Look it up in the library after looking through the restricted section. I don't care. Also, STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

Then, he had the audacity to smirk and ask, ASK, "What drove you over the edge? You're usually a decent person."

I snorted. "Decent. Right. Also, to answer your question. Ahem, QUESTION." I glared at him but he just kept smirking. "Your sister is what 'drove me over the edge'."

"She can be pretty annoying at times," he said.

"Like I don't know." I snarked. "Anyway, my turn to ask questions. You asked six so I get six. When was the last time you and Skyler spoke like civil human beings before you almost died?"

I thought he wouldn't answer but he surprised me by saying, "Never."

"What a charming and lovely brother you are." I sneered.

He glared at me and said, "Five left."

I smirked. "And _I_ will not waste even one. Why?"

"Why did I hate her so much or why did I never talk to her like a 'civil human being'?" he asked.

I shrugged, "They both go hand in hand."

He scowled, "I don't know. I never really had anyone, ya know. Dad died, and Mum never really cared for me because I was always _too Slytherin_. And all Slytherins are dark-"

"No, they're not." I interrupted. _What the hell was wrong with this guy's mum. Skyler had said that she was really sweet and caring._ "My Dad's a Slytherin, he's an Auror. And if that isn't good enough for you, _I_ was _almost_ a Slytherin. You tell me, am _I_ dark?"

I gave him a long, hard glare and he finally laughed and said, "I guess not. Anyway, _they_ always said that all Slytherins are dark. Skyler always hated me for that. So did Forrest. Because they just knew I would be a Slytherin and they hated Slytherins. It makes sense. It _was_ a Slytherin who killed Dad. For sodding money. Dad always loved me. He was killed the day before _she_ was born. I can't really remember much because I was one, but I still remember him. He loved me. He was the only one."

He looked like he was about to cry. But he kept rambling on. "Forrest and Mum always said that if I don't stop insulting Skyler, they would throw me out of the house for a week. And they did. And Mum, even though she never really loved me, she took care of me, to some extent, and then when she and Skyler, went to get food, and then…" He gulped. "And she was killed, and Skyler just came home with a ripped up ear and I don't know, I just, lost control, I guess, and I got my pocket knife, which was my dad's, the only thing I had left of my dad, and I just wanted to cut off the rest of her ear. So I did, or at least tried to. Then Forrest bloody threw away the knife. That was all I had left of him. I don't even have a picture or anything." he turned around and wiped his face (his tears, more than likely) wipe his sleeve.

 _What is wrong with this poor Slytherin's family?_ "I am so sorry."

"Sorry's just a word." he spat out bitterly once he turned back around. "Anyway, I don't know why I told you that, but I don't want your pity or anything."

"Well, if you thought pity is what I was going to give you, then you don't know me at all. Look, what happened to you was horrible, but something is going to change." I thought my next words extremely carefully, one wrong word….and it would end my life..or at least make me wish I was dead. I took one of his hands into my own, looked him dead in the eye, and said, "I will try to the best of my ability, if not more, to make sure that you're safe." I gulped hard and closed my eyes. _I refuse to back out now._ I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. "I swear it on my magic." A golden circle surrounded where I held his hand and then disappeared quickly so I let go of him. When he was about to open his mouth (no doubt to ask a question), I said, "Ask Professor Mendes for a note to the Restricted Section to look it up." _Oh God. What the hell have I done? Merlin, help me._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this might get a bit off the rules with the magic swearing and stuff but still...Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Man, I'm spewing out chapters pretty fast! Oh well, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M STILL NOT RICH, BLONDE, OR BRITISH. -sigh-**

* * *

 **SKYLER ADALIRA:**

"You talked to Dominic?" I asked Destiny, after she told me about his side of my story. She nodded and I felt myself turn pale. _Oh bloody hell. At least he'll trust me more later._ I sighed.

"Well, you did hate him. And so did his mum. And Forrest." Destiny said, shrugging.

I felt my anger rise as I shouted, "I DON'T HATE HIM! NEITHER DID MY MUM! OR FORREST! I ACTUALLY VISITED HIM WHEN HE WAS RIPPED TO SHREDS! FORREST DIDN'T EVEN CARE!".

Destiny looked like she wanted nothing more than to hex my face off. "Well, you know, there's just a little problem with that. THE FACT THAT HE WAS BLOODY UNCONSCIOUS AND THAT YOU ALL BASICALLY LEFT HIM TO FEND FOR HIS OWN WHEN HE WAS ALIVE! AND THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT: YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

That was the last straw for my anger. My hands curled into fists. I let my anger take over as I shrieked, " _YOU_ WOULD RATHER BELIEVE HIM! I RAN OUT OF THAT HOSPITAL! I GOT THE BLOODY POCKET KNIFE! I CARED FOR HIM! AND WHEN I WAS GOING TO GIVE IT TO HIM, HE SCREAMED IN MY FACE THAT SORRY WAS JUST A WORD!"

I had enough. I ran out of the dorm, downstairs and towards to the room I had found the night I slapped Destiny. I heard her calls behind me but I ignored them. _I don't need you. My family hates me. My friends hate me. No one will ever care about me!_

I sprinted into the room as I went behind the bookshelf. I pulled a book out as it opened a small opening next to it. I silently went inside as the opening closed behind me. Inside, there was a small pillow and a picture frame. I grabbed it and looked at it. My mum's smile made me cry. I felt myself sob as I tried to handle my emotions. I heard the door open as I stopped crying.

"Skyler? Are you there?" The voice of Melody asked.

"Leave me alone. You don't need me anyway. I'm just the person of the group that can be forgotten. I'm a bloody criminal for Merlin's sake!" I snapped.

"Please, Skyler. Come out." Cassie asked.

"My family hates me! You hate me! Especially that bloody DESTINY! She would rather be better friends with my bloody brother! Dominic and Forrest just live their lives! Without me! You don't know what that feels like! You live perfectly with sunshine and rainbows! I live with blood. I live with murder. I live with no family. I have NO ONE. My life will never be complete." I managed to choke out, as I put my face down onto the pillow.

"Skyler. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blamed you. But, you did make iddle widdle Dommie sad and depwessed and almost eviiiillll." Destiny said sarcastically. I heard a small smack sound and Destiny let out a yelp.

"Watch your mouth, Destiny." Cassie spat.

"Fine! I'm really sorry, Skyler. I didn't mean to make you..err...depressed." Destiny said quietly, just loud enough for me to hear.

I stayed in the opening as I heard the girls sigh and the door closed.

* * *

"Dominic!" I called as my brother looked at me with a sharp glare.

"What?" He demanded, raising his eyebrow. I took the green pocket knife that belonged to our dad and showed it in sight. His eyes widened in shock as he grabbed it with desperation.

"How did y-you f-find this? You were in th-the a-a-ambulance! F-Forrest th-th-threw it away!" Dominic stuttered. I shrugged.

"After I got out of the hospital, I found it. Some random drunk guy had it. I took it while he was drinking a whole bottle of wine. Forrest was yelling at you about..the ear incident. And when I tried to apologize to you and give you the knife, you…" My voice trailed off as Dominic eyes were filled with guilt.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _Dommie! I have something for you!"_

 _The dark-haired boy looked at his small little sister as his eyes blazed in fury. "What, runt?" He spat._

" _I'm sowwy about yesterday. I wanted to give you-" The little girl was cut off by the angry brother._

" _Sorry?! Sorry? That's all you have to say? Forrest threw the only thing I had left of Dad! And it was YOUR FAULT! YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" The boy screamed in his little sister's face as her eyes filled with tears._

 _A tear fell down her face as she ran off, crying._

* * *

"You tried...to give it back to me? And I yelled at you…" Dominic mumbled, his eyes glimmering in sadness.

"Yes. I did. And yes, you did yell at me." I said.

"Hey, guys." Melody came out of nowhere.

"Watcha doin?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Why are you guys in the library, it's sickening in here. Just so stuffy, I can barely breathe." Destiny complained.

Dominic and I shared a look. I shrugged and said, "I agree. It's horrible in here."

Madame Pince came over and shushed us. "Argh. How are you two not biting each other's heads off?" Cassie asked.

I shrugged again. "Stop that." Destiny said. At my confused look, she rolled her eyes and said, "Shrugging. It's annoying. Human beings have evolved to use words _and_ gestures. Not _just_ gestures ."

Dominic snickered and she gave him a pointed a look. "Anyway, I have to go. I have class in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, not ten seconds, calm down." I said.

The three girls stared at me. "What?! A girl can't act decent with her brother?" I sneered.

"Not you and _that_ brother. Anyone else, yeah, sure, why not?" Destiny laughed.

"Well, I'm leaving." Dominic stood up.

"Sit back down," Cassie said, rather loudly. Madame came over and shushed us-again.

"So, are you guys gonna come home for winter hols or no?" Destiny asked Dominic and me.

"Home?" Dominic said weakly.

"Yeah, you two, well, three, are gonna live there so it's home." Destiny explained giving him a confused look.

"Great. Now, if I don't go to class right now, Professor Lupus is probably going to kill me. Bye, girls." Dominic said, waving as he left the library.

 _Home. I have a home. And a family._

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews? Pleeeeaaassse?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello, lovelies. Read this and** _ **pleeaasse**_ **review. Thanks again to** _ **BreezieWolf**_ **who manages to put up with craziness and annoyingness. Shout out to Stormy who likes to poop on my shirt all the time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING!**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

 _Wow. Skyler is really changed. One month, she is super aggressive, another she is really friendly.._ It had been many months after the day I saw Dominic and Skyler make up. It was almost time for Christmas and Forrest, Dominic, and Skyler would go with Destiny and Oliver to their home for winter break. I had transformed every month but I would hide in my hiding place, the dead tree in the forest. My friends would help and I was grateful for that. The month after my incident with Dominic, Cassie, Skyler and Destiny built a secure bunker under the tree. _Now, I won't hurt anyone else. Ever again._

"Hey, Sky!" I called as the blue-eyed girl turned her head, her black hair shining under the sunlight.

"Yeah? Do you need another book for Potions? I told you, the ones I let you _borrow_ will help you with the test in a week." Skyler said, sighing.

"No. Not that. I was gonna ask...Why are you so.. _aggressive_ towards Tyler?" I asked. Skyler groaned and tried to walk away. I caught up to her and asked again. "I mean, you can least be friends with him, right?"

"No offense, but I don't like having people follow me around," she snapped back. _Well, this isn't going like I wanted it to._

"Skyler!" Cassie and Destiny were running towards us.

Once they caught up to us, Cassie said, "Found...place….for...Melody."

Destiny nodded, "And a potion. Follow us."

* * *

"Why are we out here? It's freezing!" Skyler complained.

"Shut your whining," Destiny sneered. Cassie and I giggled.

"We're out here because there's no one else is here," Cassie explained. I looked around. _Huh. No one else is here. That's weird._

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock!" Skyler snarled.

Destiny snickered and then said excitedly, "We're here so that we can show you guys something!"

"Yea! Come on, Dessy! Hurry up!" Cassie exclaimed. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Destiny pointed her wand at a stick and it shot up into the air. She made it touch the knot on the extremely dangerous Whomping Willow. And it undid itself and opened a hole just big enough for a fully grown person to grow through if they ducked their heads.

"The Shrieking Shack." Cassie said proudly. She went through the hole warily, and Destiny, Skyler and I went through, too. Cassie led the way while Skyler was behind her, then me, with Destiny bringing up the rear.

We climbed through a surprisingly well-lit tunnel with wooden beams above our heads. _Probably to keep the dirt stable so it doesn't suffocate anyone._ Finally I saw a faint light in front of us as I urged Skyler to crawl faster so we can check out my new hiding place.

I got out right after Skyler to find a brightly-lit room. It had wood walls and wood flooring as well. _Wow. Someone has good taste in decorating._

Cassie led us to a wall as she mumbled a password that I couldn't hear. The wall opened to a hallway, sending the room to shake. The hallway was much darker than the big room. I heard the wall close behind us as we traveled through the damp and dark hallway.

"Where are we going, Cassie?" I asked, feeling my fear rise.

"You'll see."Cassie said, smiling cheekily at me. My palms were all sweaty and I gulped in fear.

I saw a faint light shine from through the darkness as we traveled through the hallway.

I suddenly felt my fear melt away and my excitement rose. I urged Sky to hurry up, in return getting an angry, "Shut your bloody mouth!"

The hallway let to a stone room, that kinda looked like a doomsday bunker. It had shelves of boxes, and maps spread over a shiny oak table.

"Woah!" I gasped, looking around the bunker. _How did they find this place? This is amazing!_

"Like it?" Destiny grinned widely.

"Like it? I don't like it," I started. Her smile faded. "I love it!"

Cassie and Destiny smiled, their smiles reaching to their ears. Then Cassie spoke. "And, Destiny found a potion."

"Doesn't she always make potions?" Skyler teased. Destiny playfully punched her shoulder.

"Anyway, it's called Wolfsbane." Cassie finished.

"But that's crazy hard to make!" Skyler suddenly exclaimed. "I've read about it! They don't just teach how to make Wolfsbane to random first years!"

"Well, remember that room?" Destiny asked. Skyler and I nodded. "It doesn't just give a place to sleep. I wanted to check if it gave you anything you wanted. It does. I wanted something that'll help you not be in so much pain when you transform and I found some Wolfsbane potion but I don't think the room will give us anymore. I think we'll have to make it but as Sky brilliantly put, 'it's crazy hard to make'. So after that, I went back and found a small journal."

At her words, Cassie picked up the only journal that was on the table. Written on the front cover was ' _Property of The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'_.

 _Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? I've never heard of these...Marauders._ "Anyway, so it _this,_ is kind of a diary for these four except with notes and stuff, too. It has how to make Wolfsbane Potion which I'm sure the _extremely talented_ Skyler and Destiny can make." Cassie explained. Both girls flushed at the praise. "They're Animagi. All of them. Except, for Moony."

"Why's Moony in their little gang, then?" Skyler asked.

"Because, Moony is a werewolf," Destiny said. _Another werewolf?! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…_

"So, you want us to be like them, a group of random people with ridiculous names but as bloody females?" Skyler asked as she rolled her eyes. _Real subtle, Sky._ Destiny looked at her with a blank stare.

"Well, if you say it like that, then yes." Cassie grumbled. _Amazing. Phenomenal._

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock," Destiny said.

Skyler looked at Destiny with a frustrated expression. "Thank you, Destiny. Your _kind_ words are _deeply_ appreciated." Skyler sneered.

"So are we Animagi?" I asked. _What even is an Animagi?_

Destiny rolled her eyes, "A person knows when they're an animagus. Do you even know what that is?"

"Ummmm, noo…." I answered. _Oh no. Destiny's in a mood._

* * *

 **A/N: BTW, ya'll probably don't care but I'm still gonna tell you. I actually** ** _do_** **have a pet bird named Stormy except he's a cockatiel, not an owl. Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Whew! This one was hard to write so show your appreciation in a review? ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I STILL AIN'T J. K. ROWLING... I wish I was, but I ain't... oh, and also mild language. But then again, everyone hears that in daily life... I think...**

* * *

 **CASSIOPEIA EDAL:**

An hour later, Destiny and I had shown Melody and Skyler everything so we were in our dormitory. Destiny had been really angry for some reason and had snapped at everyone who talked to her. The four of us argued about what an Animagi was. It was a person who could change into one animal (only one!) and change back into a person without pain. "So what are we gonna do?" Skyler asked. "Turn into Animagi?"

"That's a bloody brilliant question. The answer to that, is yes." Destiny said.

I gaped at her, "But we'd be illegal Animagi!"

Destiny shrugged. "It's only illegal if you get caught."

"Great. Brilliant, Destiny. I'm already a criminal in London. I don't need more on my record." Skyler grumbled, shrugging her shoulders with attitude.

Destiny ignored her as she said, "Girls! Come on! We won't actually get caught!"

Skyler snickered and sneered, "Bravo. You're a Seer. What's next, you're going to predict how I die?" _Thank you for that, oh Queen of Sarcasm._

"Yes, actually." Then Destiny closed her eyes and said in a dramatic voice, "If you keep up with this attitude, you're gonna die at someone's hands. Her name, her is Destiny. Destiny Banbohanam." Destiny glared at her. I giggle silently. _No, Dessy's definitely the Queen of Sarcasm. It must have to do with having a Slytherin mind._

"Well, maybe if you just-" Skyler started.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE WITH YOUR SQUABBLING!" Melody yelled.

"Go to Madame Pomfrey," Destiny and Skyler said in unison. _Hah! How they manage to fight so much but still stay practically best friends is beyond me._ Somehow, I just knew that Destiny would somehow win this fight, all thanks to her cunning and manipulative Slytherin side.

"We still have that Potions essay to do. Come on, you two know that we're absolute crap at Potions." I exclaimed.

Skyler and Destiny smirked at each other and then smugly announced, "Done it."

"Then help us!" Melody said.

"If you insist, but-" Skyler started.

"-only if you say the three magic words." Destiny finished. To anyone else, they might think that "the three magic words" were _I love you._ But in this group, they were _I'm an idiot._

Melody and I looked at each other and then back at the other two girls who were waiting. "I'm an idiot," we both said loudly. _I need better friends._

* * *

"Argh! I hate Potions tests!" I announced.

"We know." Skyler and Destiny rolled their eyes. "It was easy. I felt like I could just close my eyes, do the test, and _still_ get full marks."

"Just because you guys are talented in Potions, doesn't mean we all are." Melody grumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"What crawled up your arse and died, Queen Kindness?" Destiny sneered. Skyler and I snickered.

"Nothing." Melody glared at Destiny and ran away.

"Well, that was a lovely conversation," Skyler said.

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked.

"No, it was a compliment. What else, Cassie?!" Skyler demanded.

"Ok then, what crawled up _your_ arse and died, Queen Idiot?" Destiny smirked at Skyler. _Ay, Merlin._

"What is your obsession with things crawling up people's arses and dying?" I said, exasperated.

Destiny just shook her head, smiling. Then she faked an innocent voice, "What, Cassie? I'm trying to keep her from biting your head off. Not having a head would go horribly with your school robes." Then she and Skyler snickered.

Finally, we made it to the courtyard and sat down under the shade of a tree. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Dominic suddenly came up behind us. Skyler and Destiny swore loudly at his surprise arrival.

"What do you want?" I said.

"There's nothing beautiful about today," Skyler informed him.

"I absolutely _love_ your _positivity_." Destiny quipped.

I tried to stifle my giggles and said in a sing-songy voice, "Play nice, Destiny."

"Well, seeing as _I'm_ not the one who's being negative…" she deliberately let her voice trail off.

Before Skyler could respond, however, Dominic interrupted, "Is this a bad time?"

"Depends. Bad time for what?" Skyler asked.

"Ummm…Forrest is kinda….not okay...right now," he said.

"That sure helps. It'd be really annoying if you didn't explain yourself properly," Sky sneered.

Destiny and I scoffed.

"Go stuff your nose in a book, Cass! And don't you have a potion to make, Destiny?!" she said.

"I feel offended. Don't you think I've already done that?" Destiny said in mock offense.

"As entertaining as this whole ordeal is, Forrest is in the Hospital Wing. Right now. He's been poisoned," Dominic blurted out.

"WHAT?!" the three of us stopped arguing at once.

He sighed. "Just come with me."

* * *

"Did you do anything, Dominic?" Skyler demanded.

"Besides bringing him here so that he doesn't die, no," he responded angrily.

"Are you sure some poison didn't just slip from your hands into his food?"

Before he responded, Destiny said to Skyler with a glare that, if it was colder, it probably would have frozen the blue-eyed girl. "Skyler! I'm warning you!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. _They just have to argue at a time like this, don't they?_

"Whatever," once Skyler turned to Madame Pomfrey she said, "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, dear. If your brother hadn't brought him here when he did, the older Mr. Adalira probably would have died."

Dominic gave Skyler a smug look. Then Destiny snarked, "See, widdle Skyler, if your brother Dommie hadn't brought him here, he would have died. You should be thanking him on bent knee."

"Yeah, yeah." she mumbled glaring at Destiny. _We're gonna be in for a hell of a year._

* * *

 **A/N: Review? Pwease?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been celebrating my b-day (July 13, it'll be a Friday the 13 next year, I'm so excited!) and I was sick after that. Sorry! Can you still review please?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING. Also,** _ **very**_ **minor language. I mean, _very_**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, FOOLS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. It wasn't Christmas but I wanted to see if the three idiots would notice. The next day, Skyler would come to my house plus Trees and Dom.

"Whazgoinon? It wazent me. Dessy blew it up." Cassie mumbled. I rolled my eyes. _I guess not. And, hey! I feel offended. Skyler does the same pranks as me, with me. Besides, we had only blown up_ one _toilet. Well, and gotten a month of detention…. It was still totally worth it. And we kind of blew up a desk…. Then gotten another month of detention….. Still worth it, though._ Skyler and I had gotten the idea from the Marauders' notebook. What had been even better was that McGonagall had been Transfiguration Professor at the time Remus John "Moony" Lupin (werewolf), Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew (rat animagus), Sirius Orion "Padfoot" Black (grim dog animagus), and James "Prongs" Potter (stag animagus) were students. We had enjoyed bringing back those memories for her.

"I didn't eat the cake, Forry," Skyler said still half-asleep. _Forry? Ohhhh. She means Trees._ I had taken to calling her oldest brother Trees instead of his real name, Forrest, just to annoy him the teensiest bit. It was fun.

It's not Christmas yet," Melody said. _Of course it would be Queen Kindness who notices._ And then Melody fell back asleep.

"Damn. And I thought none of you idiots would notice," I said smugly, just to see how they'd react.

"You better be including yourself in idiots, Dessy," Skyler glared at me. "Or else…"

I rolled my eyes and made sure that my next words had sarcasm dripping from them, "Oh no. I'm so scared. Please don't steal my...oh that's right, you _can't_ steal anything of mine." I smirked. The first and last time she had tried to steal something I really cared about (my golden and silver locket that was in the shape of a phoenix) for a prank, she had ended up hexed and with a black eye. _Eh. Idiot 1 did try to steal it from around my neck._

She glared at me but didn't say anything. "All packed ready for tomorrow, Skyler?" I asked, smiling sweetly. I exchanged a look with Cassie. The two of us had spent the night dissecting Sky's trunk and making a complete mess.

"Yes, actually, I'm all ready to go to your hou-" her voice broke off once she looked at where her trunk was. "DESTINY!" she yelled.

Cassie and I broke in fits of laughter. Once she managed to breathe again (which was before me), she said, "Your trunk looks perfect to me. It's the trunks insides that are messed up." That threw the both of us to laughter again.

"One day I will get the both of you, one day, you just wait," Skyler said, glaring at us. Cassie and I finally finished laughing but then we shared a glance and then started laughing all over again.

* * *

"Lucy! Red" Oliver called as soon as we got to Banbohanam Manor. 'We' included Trees, Dominic, Skyler, Mum, Dad, Raine, Oliver, and me. Luckily, my family owns a Muggle van which took a while for Dad to figure out how to drive but it made going to Kings Cross station so much easier and faster. Our two house elves appeared immediately. "Could you take our luggage to our rooms please?" Oliver asked politely. Instead of like some pureblood maniacs, we respectfully spoke to our house elves and they respectfully spoke to us. We had even taught them how to read so that if they got bored and didn't have anything to do, they could read or sleep.

While Lucy and Red were putting our trunks where they were supposed to be, I looked over to the Adalira's and they were absolutely dumbstruck. All three of their jaws were practically on the ground. "So, um, you _might_ want to close your mouths before a spider goes in and makes a home out of it," I said awkwardly. Skyler glared at me and I gave her an annoying smile.

"Anyway, so, Oliver and I can show you guys to your rooms if you're up for it, Olly," I said as my brother made to sit down on one of our leather couches. He sighed and then got back up.

"Sure," Oliver said.

To Forrest and Dominic, I started, "You two are gonna stay with Oliver," At my words, the two boys glared at each other. "Whether you want to or not." Then, they glared at me. "Merlin, is it Glare-At-Destiny Day?! Why do so many people hate me?!"

Then, as unison, the three Adalira's spoke, "You annoy us!"

"Ah. Hatred. How it brings together the worst of people," I quipped. _Ah. Sarcasm. How I love it._ The three glared at me-again. I sighed, "I officially hate Adalira's."

* * *

It was finally Christmas morning and Skyler was sleeping. _I have a brilliant idea._ "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" I yelled into the unsuspecting Skyler's ear (not the scarred one). She screamed and then slapped my shoulder.

"Bloody hell. I heard you from my room." Dominic said, yawning with his hair all messy (probably because of a bad case of bed head) and standing in the doorway of Skyler and I's room. He looked at me and then at Skyler rubbing her ear… And then he grinned. "Did you yell that into her ear?"

I grinned back at him, "Yeah. Merry Christmas, Dom. Well, if you didn't hear it before."

"Merry Christmas, to both of you. And, I _think_ I heard it before. You might have to yell it into her ear again just so that I can be sure." Then, Dominic ran downstairs before Skyler could get a hold of him.

"Don't you dare," the blue-eyed girl said menacingly.

"Don't worry, you know I wouldn't." I answered her.

Oliver and Forrest came to our doorway again, "It's time for breakfast, you know," Oliver said.

"FOOD!" I exclaimed and I ran downstairs. I heard Oliver, Forrest, and Skyler laughing as they came after me.

* * *

"So are you guys enjoying your new home?" I asked. Dominic, Skyler, and I were just sitting in the huge library in my home. It was different from the school library in a way as it wasn't as stuffy. My eagle owl, Stormy, was sitting on my shoulder.

"Of course!" Skyler said.

"Honestly, it's absolutely awful," Dominic said, but his dark brown eyes had the same mischievous look in them that Sky's had when she and Dom had pranked me by making him flirt with me.

"Oh, you're awful." I quipped.

He made a mock bow and then joyfully said, "Thank you!"

Then an idea hit me. _Ooohh, this should be fun…_ I looked at Skyler and had a silent conversation with her and jerked my head to the bird on my shoulder. Then I whistled. "Here, birdie, here, birdie!" she exclaimed.

Stormy flew up into the air and then cannonballed down. I had taught him how to do that a while ago… _I'm so happy that he still remembers._ He dive bombed onto Dominic's head while I was yelling, "FLY, MY PRETTY! FLYYYYYYY!"

"Have you gone mad, woman?!" he exclaimed to me while Skyler and I were laughing.

Suddenly, Oliver and Forrest came in, saw Stormy trying to sit on Dom's face, and Skyler and I rolling on the ground, clutching our sides, laughing, and they joined in with us two. _Cassie and Melody are sooo missing out._

* * *

 **A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? Huh? Did you? You can show your appreciation in a review... Pweasie? ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! So sorry that this chapter is late, BreezieWolf was on vacation (I won't say where because of privacy issues) so it was hard to communicate to write. Also, thank you guys soooo much for the reviews. Since my reviews are mostly guest reviews, I'll reply to them here. The ones that I don't reply to, I know the person who wrote them personally and I thank them personally.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still ain't J. K. Rowling. -sigh- I'll get over it...maybe.**

* * *

 **xxJayStarWolfxx: Your review made me and BreezieWolf laugh. Thanks!**

 **Starco4Life: I want there to be a lot of plot twists in this story since I'm planning on there being a Trust Year:2, Trust Year:3, Trust Year:4, Trust Year:5, Trust Year:6, and Trust Year:7, too. By the way, I love your enthusiasm!**

 **AshKetchup123: Well, it would totally ruin the story if Dominic and Skyler kill each other. This chapter tells what all the Adaliras get for Christmas. Also, Tyler isn't in love with Skyler. Both are 11. He just had a crush on her. Neither BreezieWolf nor I am planning for the two to end up together. They'll care for each other and they'll love each other but like a brother would a sister and vice versa. We already have a name for her, er, partner, but we can add Jason as a character. Hmm, how bout a Ravenclaw?**

 **I HATE EVERYTHING: I shall attempt to let my anger out in the kindest, most humane way possible in response to your extraordinarily rude review. No, the Adalira family isn't cursed. They've just gone through a tough time. Sorry if you don't like the story, but, to be honest, if you don't like it, you shouldn't read it. Read something you like. If you don't like reading, do something you like. Also, I don't want to get rid of it...so I won't. And, BreezieWolf and I are still developing the characters' personalities so it's gonna be a _bit_ cliche. Plus, I'm sorry that you hate everything. There _are_ good things in life, I promise you that.**

 **Before anyone starts asking, I do accept criticism. In fact, I welcome it. I just want it to be helpful criticism so that I can improve my writing. Not, as 'I HATE EVERYTHING' put, "** Is the Adilaira Family cursed or something? I just don't like the story. It's too cliche. I HATE Melody and Destiny for being such idiots. Skyler sucks too. She should probably go kill herself. I hate this story way too much. Get rid of it." **This isn't helpful...at all... I do find it interesting that 'I HATE EVERYTHING' didn't insult Cassie. Oh well, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **SKYLER ADALIRA:**

"I still can't believe that you gave me a kitten!" I yelled, holding the grey ball of fur Destiny had given to me at home. _Huh. When did I start thinking of Banbohanam Manor as home?_ We had come back to Hogwarts a few days ago. The Banbohanam family had given Forrest an actual baby tree and Dominic had gotten a vial of Felix Felicis (more commonly known as liquid luck).

"Well, that might be a problem, won't it?" she answered, smirking. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot. Well, then again, so am I._

"He's so cute!" Melody exclaimed. "What are you gonna name him?"

"I think I'll name him….Feather," I said. Destiny snorted. "What?"

"Because Feather isn't a stupid name at all." Cassie answered for Destiny.

"Yeah. It'd make more sense if you named him Fur or Whiskers or something like that." Destiny added.

"I thought you said that I could decide what to name him." I snapped.

"I never said that I won't try to make you name him something I want you to name him."

"I'm naming him Feather," I said calmly.

Destiny and Cassie just shrugged.

* * *

"No, I'm telling you, Melody! It'll be perfectly fine!" Cassie was trying to convince the Good One that the first prank we were gonna pull at Hogwarts would be perfectly safe. It was something we got from the Marauders' Notebook. We were gonna prank everyone in the whole school by changing everyone's black robes to bright, obnoxious, red and gold robes-even the teachers but not McGonagall (we didn't have a death wish). Except…our robes would be the only ones not changed besides McGonagall (again, we like living). We would also leave a little note written in scarlet and gold on the Great Hall's wall.

"Fine! I give up! I'll do it!" Melody gave in, obviously annoyed. _Where is her sense of fun?!_

"Good puppy!" Destiny grumbled.

"Siriusly, Des? You can do better than that." I elbowed her. She glared at me.

"Meh. I _could._ But I really just don't want to." she shrugged.

"Before you two start fighting, can I ask you something?" Cassie said.

"You just did." Destiny smirked.

Cassie rolled her eyes and asked, "So James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all have nicknames based on their Animaguses and werewolf. So what are _our_ names going to be?"

"Well, seeing as we aren't real Animagi yet, weIl can only look for a nickname for Melody." I said.

"How about Moony?" Melody asked.

"No, little puppy. That's already someone's name." Destiny shook her head.

 _True._ "How about something positive? Something…. Not blood or guts related." I suggested. The three girls stared at me, gaping. "What?!"

"You, Queen of Negativity, opposite of Queen of Positivity, sometimes known as Melody or _the puppy_ , want to be _positive_?!" Cassie exclaimed. Melody and Destiny snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Siriusly, Cass? Now I just feel insulted."

Destiny snorted, "I agree with Cassie. Are you sick or something? Or-oh my God! I figured it why she's so happy!"

"WHY?!" Melody and Cassie asked.

Destiny faked a worried expression. "She must have killed Dominic!"

Cassie and Melody burst out laughing and I smiled despite myself. "Wow. Nice to know that my friends think so highly of me." I said sarcastically.

"How about Dusky?" Cassie offered once she had stopped laughing and managed to start breathing again. "It's positive cuz dusk is when Melody changes back human. How's that?"

Melody thought for a while, then grinned and nodded.

"Perfect, it's all settled then!" Destiny said happily. "Now it's time for dinner. And you know what that means: FOOD!"

* * *

"I _HATE_ Potions!" Melody complained. Destiny, Cassie, Melody, and I were in our dorm doing our homework. Melody and Cassie were trying to see if they could do their Potions essay without our help. They were doing miserably.

Destiny groaned. "I'll look over your essays if you look over my Astronomy charts."

"Deal!" Cassie agreed almost immediately. She thrust the half foot of parchment into Destiny's hand as Melody did the same.

Destiny gave Cassie her chart and the two girls started looking over each other's work. An hour later, all work was finished. "Everyone ready for tomorrow?" Destiny asked. We were gonna pull our prank tomorrow.

"Of course!" I answered for everyone.

"Perfect!" she said excitedly. _I can't wait for tomorrow! Ah. I can't even imagine McGonagall's face when she recognizes the prank!_

* * *

"I told you this would be a great idea!" Cassie exclaimed to Melody. "Now will you say that I'm right?"

"Fine, this is pretty fun, I guess," Melody answered.

Cassie snorted. "You guess." she repeated. Students were running around like crazy yelling about what had happened to their robes. It was mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws who were upset. The Gryffindors were quite proud of their new uniforms whereas the Hufflepuffs were only a bit upset but okay with it.

McGonagall and the rest of the teachers were storming around, yelling for silence. Finally, everyone was in the Great Hall sitting at their house tables and was quiet. McGonagall's nostrils were flaring but she also looked like she was trying to not smile. She was succeeding in that. "Who has charmed these students' and teachers' robes and written ' _Courtesy of the New Marauders, guess who we are, we'll give you some hints: fate, music, star, and air'_ on the wall?"

No one said a word or even moved. McGonagall continued, "Very well. I'm almost positive I knew who these four Gryffindors are. Rest assured, the staff will find you." Then she and the rest of the school staff left, leaving the students to gossip their own theories.

The three girls and I shared a look. _Hmm… We're definitely going to get caught. Meh. I love these three!_

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews? Please? Helpful criticism? Positivity? Funny stuff? Oh, that reminds me! Can you guys and gals give me some ideas for pranks these four can pull? Please? I promise I'll give you credit for it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling and this chapter is a bit dark at the end sooo, yeah.**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

 _Merlin's beard. It's been an entire two weeks since our prank. McGonagall STILL hasn't found the culprit. Maybe Dumbledore's stopping her from punishing us since it was a harmless prank. He looked pretty amused when stuff was exploding..._

Destiny and Skyler have been roaming around like royalty, pranking every student they see. They work so well but sometimes their arguments turn physical. _Especially when Skyler steals something._ She explained that it's just a part of her. _But, really, I think Destiny wants her stuff to be steal-free._

I walked into the dorm, sitting on my bed. I looked over to Cassie, who was looking at Skyler with the most absent minded gaze. Her green eyes were swirled with happiness and something I couldn't identify. _Why in the name of Godric Gryffindor is she staring at Skyler?_ I felt confused, Skyler was reading her Griffin Book and Destiny wasn't even there. _She probably went out to go prank someone else._

Cassie noticed that I was giving her a weird look as she immediately hid her face in a book, however I could see a bit of pink on her face. _That is DEFINITELY not the Cassie I know._ Cassie continued to try to her face when Destiny walked into the room. She had sweat on her forehead as she proudly strutted around the room.

Without looking up from her book, Skyler asked, "What did you do this time, Des?"

Destiny laughed nervously and replied, "Oh nothing. Just went to prank Melody's brother with a fake version of you. Nothing much. And by the way since when do you call me Des?"

Skyler looked up at her and said, "One, how the bloody hell do you make a fake version of me?! Do you watch me while I sleep? You creep! Two, I have no interest about that guy at all. Or his reaction."

Destiny made a disappointed face as Skyler spoke again, "I have been calling you Des for an entire month. You should notice the words your friends say to you. It might be life-changing."

Destiny snorted and rolled her eyes. "As if anything one of us will have something to say will be _life-changing._ " Destiny mocked, as she wiped her sweaty forehead.

I looked over to Cassie again who had a tiny glint of pure anxiety in her eyes. It looked like she had seen a ghost.

Destiny noticed as well as she sat down on her bed. "What happened to Cassie?" Destiny asked, trying to get Cassie's full attention. Skyler turned around to look at her when Cassie snapped out of her trance.

"N-nothing. I'm just thinking about all tests we have this week. I need to pick a book about Potions from the library. I'll see you guys later." Cassie stammered, walking out of the dorm as fast as she could.

I shot a glance at Skyler who had the most confused face of all time. Destiny was shocked, nuts staring at the door.

"That was..interesting." I said, as Destiny shrugged, as she got the Marauders Notebook and began to read. _Cassie is hiding something. And I'm going to be the one to find out._

* * *

Cassie came back later that evening with no book in her hands. Cassie crept through the dorm, thinking no one saw her. _We'll see about that, Cass._ Destiny didn't notice of course, because she was fast asleep from all the pranking she did during the day. _So much for a night owl._

"Hey Cass! Where's your book?" I asked, scaring her so bad that she looked like she had a heart attack. Cassie looked at me with a blank stare as she mumbled, "I just left it at the library."

I heard the common room door open as I heard a groan coming up the stairs. _Oh great. What now?_ _Who in Merlin's beard is so important right when I caught Cassie red-handed?_

In the entrance of the stairway stood normal, tall Skyler but her mouth flooding in blood. Her robes were torn and the most horrible of all was her eyes. Her blue eyes were gazing with blankness as if she was blind. There was these deep slashes around her entire face, the blood all over her. She fell face first onto the tile, not moving one bit. Destiny woke up with a startle as she looked at the injured girl.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?! Help me take her to Madame Pomfrey!" Destiny exclaimed as she levitated Skyler. Cassie looked the most worried out of everyone, helping Destiny.

We all ran as fast as we could go, straight to Madame Pomfrey. I ran in the back of the group as we past other students looking at us weirdly while an unconscious girl floated over our head. Cassie was in the middle and Destiny lead us while Skyler was still out cold above.

When we reached Madame Pomfrey, she said, "Oh, not this poor girl again! How come you and you little friend group always end up hurt?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what happened to her, Madame Pomfrey. Will she be okay?" Destiny asked, concerned for our friend.

"Well, of course she will be." Madame Pomfrey answered. She had already started to work on Skyler. All the blood was cleaned off, but that only made the awful gashes stand out more.

"W-w-what h-happened to h-her?" Cassie stammered. I felt myself shake in fear, as Destiny gave a look of anxiety to Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and said, "Well, by the look of her scars, I would say these were werewolf marks." All eyes went over to me, Destiny and Cassie were shaking in fear while giving me a look of _did you do this?_

Destiny pushed me against the wall and had her wand at my throat. "The moon wasn't last night! What the hell did you do?!" She demanded, almost choking me.

"I swear! I n-n-never left the d-dorm since th-this m-morning!" I stuttered, trying to speak clearly but nothing came out.

"Girls! Girls! Stop arguing! The full moon is today. But I can identify the claw marks if you like. There's a way I can check which werewolf did this." Madame Pomfrey suggested, catching the attention of Destiny, as she let go of me.

"Please! Check! But what about her eyes?" Cassie asked nervously, her hands shaking in fear for her friend. Destiny had already went running for Dominic and Forrest to let them know about their sister. Madame Pomfrey gave Cassie a confused look.

"What about her eyes, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked as I answered back, "Her eyes looked blind. She has dark blue eyes but this time her eyes looked foggy and Sky didn't seem like herself."

Madame Pomfrey gave an immediate expression of horror as she rushed to her medicine cabinet. Skyler was still unconscious and her scars stood out from her face. She was breathing luckily but her scarred ear had started to bleed.

Madame Pomfrey got a small vial of a light blue liquid as she opened Skyler's mouth and made her drink it. Suddenly, Skyler's eyes opened, showing something I never saw before. Instead of the normal gem blue, she had a red eye.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn. Cliffie. Anyway, I love you guys! Does that compel you to leave a review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! We hit 20 chapters! YAY! Let's celebrate! :) And, seriously Breezie, leaving a review on your own (kinda your own) fanfic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Language, minor violence, minor violence, and minor violence. Key word: minor. Also, I'm still not J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **CASSIOPEIA EDAL:**

"Skyler….your eye..it's.." I murmured, pointing to Skyler's red eye, as Skyler gave me a confused look.

"What about my _eye?_ You guys look like someone died." Skyler retorted, rolling her eyes. _You almost did, Sky._ Madame Pomfrey gave us a look as she grabbed a mirror from the same cabinet where she got the blue liquid from. She gave it to Skyler, Skyler rolling her eyes as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened, her face turning pale.

"Wha..Is..how..is this a joke?" Skyler snarled, her fists curling up. Her eye twitched furiously. She flinched as she touched her face. _The scars._

"What happened? Did Destiny do this? Or Dominic? I'm going to rip them to shreds if they did!" Sky grumbled, her eyes blazed in fury.

"Where is Destiny anyway? Does she have an Invisibility Cloak or something?" Melody asked, looking around for the amber eyed girl. _She's probably letting Dominic and Forrest know about….Skyler._

"Let's go find her. We need to find out who did _this_ to me." Skyler said, firmly, decision made. She leaped out of the rickety bed she was laying on, immediately regretting it as she groaned in pain. She had a huge bleeding slash on her side as Madame Pomfrey cleaned the wound.

Madame Pomfrey wagged her finger and said, "You aren't leaving this bed for an entire _week,_ young lady. Those scars are going to be on you for the rest of your life. You need to rest. Also, I found the magical signature on the claw marks."

The two girl's eyes widened as they nodded for a response. "Do you know a student named Tyler Caldian?" Sky's eyes burned with anger as her nails were digging into her palms.

"Yes. We know him." Skyler hissed, her teeth gritting. Melody nodded and said, "He's my brother. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the magical signature identifies the core of his wand. Does he have a dragon-heartstring for his wand?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes. He does." Melody replied. I rolled my eyes. _Thousands of wizards have dragon-heartstring for a wand core._

Suddenly, Destiny appeared in the doorway, panting and obviously out of breath. "Got...Dom...and….Forr...est." The two boys stood behind her, their faces red and foreheads pooling with sweat.

"YOU! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Skyler demanded. _What?! Wait…_

"Me?! I didn't do a thing except for get you to the Hospital Wing and then get these two to see you after you nearly died!" Destiny snapped.

"Then you!" Skyler pointed to Dominic.

"ME?! Seriously! Why you-" he started.

Destiny interrupted, "Would you quit blaming us, you insolent, arrogant person?!" _I agree._

"SKYLER! We already found out it was Melody's brother!" I yelled at Skyler.

"WHAT?!" Destiny spat out, "It was Tyler?!" At that, Destiny stormed out of the room with her wand clutched in her hand tightly.

"Ummm, am I the only one who thinks that she's about to go murder him in a gruesome way?" I asked, concerned. _Tyler deserves it...I hope Destiny doesn't get into Azkaban._

"That's a good point...maybe one of us should follow her?" Melody suggested.

"Yea! I'll go!" Skyler suddenly exclaimed. She looked desperate to escape Madame Pomfrey's clutches.

"No, you won't!" Forrest and Madame Pomfrey said at the same time.

"I'll go." Dominic spoke up.

"I'll go with you." I said to him. _I really, really don't trust you, Dominic. Tyler may have been the one to do this to Skyler but who says you didn't plan it._

"Why can't I..." Skyler trailed off under everyone's stern glares. "Argh. FIne."

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, we saw Destiny with her wand at Tyler's throat who was standing with his back against the wall. Tyler looked smug whereas Destiny had an uncharacteristic sneer on her face. "Well...she looks like she's having fun." Dominic commented. He was grinning.

"Let's move closer. I want to hear what she's saying." I said to him. The two of us hid behind a bush that was about ten feet away from Destiny and Tyler.

"...come into a five feet radius of her and I WILL hex your balls off." Destiny threatened. _I'm pretty sure I know who_ her _is._

Tyler snorted. "I doubt there's even a spell for that."

"Oh. Well, a simple _Diffindo_ should do, don't you think?" Tyler's eyes widened with fear as Destiny continued, "You know, the severing charm, the cutting charm, _whatever you want to call it_ , it still has the same effect if you use it." At this, Destiny pointed her wand at a plant and said " _Diffindo_!" It promptly ripped into two pieces. "Or maybe an _Incendio._ The fire-making spell. It shoots a jet of flames." Then, the amber-eyed girl shot _Incendio_ at one piece of the plant she had severed and it started to burn and shrivel. "Or even _Bombarda_. It causes things to explode." She cast _Bombarda_ at the other piece of the plant and it exploded into many more, smaller pieces. "Besides, if it doesn't get me the desired outcome, it'll sure leave a nasty scar. Honestly, I could go on and on with the spells but I think you get the point." Tyler was properly terrified by now and he nodded vigorously.

"Stay away from her." Destiny hissed. Then she cast _petrificus totalus_ on him and walked away.

"That was...fun." I said, grinning.

"I agree. Want to go give him some, er, _words_ of our own?" Dominic answered.

"Definitely. We can't let Des have all the fun."

As the two of us walked away the bushes we were hiding behind, Tyler wasn't moving at all due to the spell he had been cast. As soon as we reached him, Dominic punched his face and I kicked his gut and said, "That's for Skyler." I levitated him so that we could take him to Dumbledore.

We started to walk back to the infirmary but a streak of fiery red bumped into us. "S-sorry. I-I th-thought that y-you would be a-alone, Cass," Melody glanced nervously at Dominic. _Why is she so nervous all of a sudden? Did Destiny give her the first degree, too?!_ Then it hit me. Melody had been running fast. Too fast for a natural human pace. As fast as a werewolf.

"How did you run so fast?!" Dominic asked.

"Uh...adrenaline!" she answered. "I-it makes people do crazy things! Like...lift cars and stuff. Stuff they normally wouldn't be able to do." _Good save, Dusky. We can't let anyone know._

"Anyway, Destiny told Dumbledore about Tyler and everyone's there in his office...except for you three and me." she glanced up at her brother who was still being levitated.

"Well, let's go then." Dominic said. _Great. My best friend's brother is dangerous and my other best friend's brother is evil-good and my other other best friend is dangerous! Why are all my best friends or their brothers weird?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Do you all love Destiny and Dominic and Cassie now? You can let me know in a review (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, hint, hint).**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! So how's it goin? Breezie and I decided to see if we should show you guys our bloopers! So basically if we get a "negative" review before a "positive" one saying that they don't wanna see bloopers, then we won't show them. But if we get a "positive" review first, then we'll show them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling! Also, minor language.**

* * *

 **PotatoDragon: First of all, I love your name. Next, we tried to make this as light-hearted as possible. I love your enthusiasm about Skyler but as Breezie and I think, you should spread the love for all the characters (except Tyler). Thanks for your review, though!**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

"Well, I hope Tyler dies in a hole." I mumbled, clutching my wand tightly as I walked in the hallways with Cassie, Melody and the one and only Skyler. Cassie had given Skyler dull blue contacts that she somehow had in her trunk, trying to hide the red eye. But, Skyler had dark blue eyes, the dull blue contact was noticeable if you stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time.

In the 'meeting' with Dumbledore, Tyler had said that I had threatened him but I had lied beautifully that I had not. For some reason, Cassie had given me a strange look at that. It seemed as though Dumbledore could see right through me but luckily, he had believed me and expelled Tyler from Hogwarts. Melody had explained to us that she and Tyler were twins who were both born werewolves. And since both of those are rare, they alternate changing on full moons. So if Melody transforms in January, Tyler would in February, Melody in March, and so on. That's why we hadn't seen two werewolves the night Dominic had been attacked and Melody hadn't transformed the night Tyler had.

"You know, more people notice my scars then my actual eye. There is literally no purpose for me to wear a stupid contact. It's itchy and it hurts my eye." Skyler grumbled, reaching for her eye and taking out the small contact, shoving it into her robe pocket.

"Well, if you don't appreciate what we've done for you, you can go live out on the streets outside of my _extraordinarily comfortable_ manor and the next time you get so fatally hurt, we'll leave you out to die! Now shut up, you're giving me a headache." I said. At my words, Skyler's jaw dropped.

"Such good friends. I wish I _did_ die in that attack…" Sky muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

I was about to argue with her when Cassie cut me off. _Damn it, Cassie. Stop ruining everyone's fun._

"Skyler. If you had died, Destiny would have been crying for ages. Literally. Now stop moping or I'll ask Dominic to make a potion to act drunk around _everyone_ and I'll put it in your drink _._ " Cassie sneered, laughing hysterically, while Skyler shrugged and kept quiet.

"Ok, Cassie. One: I would _not_ have been crying for ages. Awesome people like me don't cry. Two: I'm proud of you for coming up with such a sneaky and diabolically plan. Three: I am perfectly capable of making a potion like that so I feel offended." I said in mock offense.

"Good. Your ego deserves a nice, hard blow." Skyler answered back.

"Gasp." I said. "How dare you?! You know what this means? This means...prank war!"

"Challenge accepted." Skyler said.

* * *

"Stop! You've been pranking each other for 7 hours! And now you're throwing things at each other's faces and Melody and I are getting hit too!" Cassie whined, covering her ears with a pillow. It was midnight. Skyler and I made huge pillow forts on each side of the dorm. Our blankets were shields for the pillows and textbooks or whatever "weapon" we could find.

"NEVER!" Skyler exclaimed as she threw a dung bomb at me just narrowly missing my face.

"THIS IS WAR!" I yelled. Then I threw my empty trunk at Skyler. The trunk bounced across my bed and hit Cassie. She gave me a sharp glare. Luckily, it didn't seem to have caused any permanent damage.

"FOUL!" Sky yelled back. "CASSIE! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

"No need to tell me twice." Cassie grumbled. Then she ran to behind Skyler's blanket while throwing her Potions book at me. It hit me in the face. _NOW YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH, CASSIOPEIA EDAL!_

"MELODY! HELP ME! YOU HAVE SUPER STRENGTH!" I said loudly.

"Fine!" Melody responded, annoyed. She hurled a pillow at Skyler but it hit Cassie who fell back from the force. "Oops...I think I threw it a little too hard."

"Keep throwing!" I screamed.

Suddenly, someone came into our dorm. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the four of us shouted at the same time.

"SHUT UP! DO ALL OF YOU KNOW HOW MUCH NOISE YOU'RE MAKING?! SHUT THE BLOODY, GODFORSAKEN HELL UP!" shrieked the blonde (way older) girl in pink bunny pajamas.

Just as she was about to leave, Skyler asked, "Why are you wearing that? Are you a 6 year old? It looks like hot pink mixed with helpless bunnies in clothing! Plus, pink is no one's color. Not even the most girly girl on this planet would like _that_."

The poor other girl's jaw dropped. "25 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! I'M A PREFECT! AND NOW, YOU FOUR, SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP SO OTHERS CAN SLEEP TOO! OH, AND YOU HAVE DETENTION! FOR A WEEK! WITH MCGONAGALL HERSELF!" And with that she left. _Oh no. I HATE YOU SKYLER!YOU JUST GOT US ALL DETENTION WITH MCGONAGALL FOR A WEEK! I HATE YOU!_

* * *

"Come on Destiny! You don't hate me! Plus, detention wasn't even _that_ bad!" Skyler said, shrugging. She nervously laughed as her smile faded under my glare.

"You know, you're right. It was horrible." Sky mumbled, admitting her defeat.

It was a week later. McGonagall wasn't very nice to us. AND she made us read the history books in the library.

"We were in the library, Sky. That's terrible in itself. Then she made us listen to Binns. _And_ she kept us awake!" I shuddered.

Melody and Cassie didn't mind it one bit, but I was pretty much dying inside. _How is it even possible to like the library? At least it wasn't for a month. I would've given her some more scars on her face._

I rolled my eyes at Sky, as we walked back to our dorm. "Anyway, we have to write a 12 inch essay for Binns, fill in the rest of the Astronomy chart, and practice that Transfiguration spell that took literally five seconds to learn." Cassie said. _True. That raven was easy to turn into a matchbox._

"No, it was not! It was impossible!" Skyler complained. I snickered. It had taken me and Cassie about three tries each to make the spell work. Skyler, on the other hand, hadn't been able to do the spell at all, which earned us 20 points for Gryffindor. All she did was unleash a huge purple bird monster, which took 2 hours to capture. Cassie and Melody giggle silently at the memory as Sky looked embarrassed.

I noticed a hint of mischief in Cassie's eyes, same for Sky. _What in Merlin's beard are they planning? I need to find out! Hmm, I'll need help...Melody is on my side...I can get Oliver, too. He always helped me when I pranked Raine...and Sky and Cass won't even know I have an extra person helping me._

We opened the door to the common room as we went upstairs. I noticed that Cassie and Sky weren't behind us anymore. I spun around, the girls had disappeared. "Hey have you seen Cass-" I began but I was cut off by Sky's and Cassie's battle cries. They threw Dungbombs straight in our face, hitting us in our hair. _YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT SKYLER ADALIRA AND CASSIOPEIA EDAL! NOT. MY. HAIR!_

Cassie threw my empty trunk, that was lying on the other side of our room, straight for us. I blocked it with my arm, it bounced off and opened. Sky's cat, Feather, was inside as the little kitten lunged for Melody's face. She fell back, immediately picking the cat up and setting it down gently.

"REVENGE IS MINE!" I yelled. _I am so grateful for my friends._

* * *

 **A/N: Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling! Also, there's some violence and bloodshed in this chapter...**

* * *

 **Dr. Dox: Thank you so much!**

 **...**

 **PotatoDragon2: I absolutely LOVE you (so does Breezie) whoever you are, and also, I don't really think** _ **featured**_ **is the right word. I mean, of course you'd be in this chapter since you reviewed. You're right: the "2"** _ **does**_ **make sense.**

 **...**

 **Guest: Ummm, I'm not sure how to respond to this...Thanks for reviewing, I guess.**

* * *

 **SKYLER ADALIRA:**

Destiny and Melody pranked us the next day, but we officially ended the prank war because we ended up throwing random stuff across the room until 1:00 in the morning.

I finished class, knowing that Destiny and Cassie were waiting back in the dorm, they were getting our next prank ready. We were planning to prank Forrest and his friends next, since they were always the ones who tried to "stop" our pranks. They always fail. Destiny's brother, Oliver, was the one who mostly set up our pranks, knowing that McGonagall would keep an extra eye on the four of us.

Melody was going to meet us back at the dorm too, she was cleaning around her hideout inside the Shrieking Shack. I quickly walked through the castle, walking up the stairs and into the common room. I silently closed the door, and I immediately felt like something was wrong. I knew that most students came back to their dorm or at least the common room after class. I couldn't hear students yelling at each other or small explosions. The common room was empty, but I ignored it. _Maybe they're at the library or something. Plus, half of the fifth years are at Quidditch practice._

I walked into the dorm, and to my surprise, no one was there. I could see Destiny's bed covered in scraps of my Transfiguration notes, Dungbombs, and lots of potion ingredients. Cassie had her potions books on her bed, but both of their wands were laying there. _That's weird. Those two never leave their wands anywhere. They always keep their wands with them…_

I noticed a slip of paper on Destiny's nightstand. It didn't have the same scribbles from my notes. I grabbed it and looked at the writing. It read:

 _Dear Skyler, the most stupid yet pretty girl in Hogwarts,_

 _Your stupid friends are with me. I will kill them if you don't show up in the next 24 hours._

 _If you ever want to see them ALIVE again, come to the dead tree near the Shrieking Shack. Alone. Without any weapons. No wands. No potions. Nothing._

 _For every hour you don't come, I will curse them. Maybe even torture them to death. Who knows. Their life is depending on your decision._

 _Either love me and I'll let them go or I kill them and I will FORCE you to love me. Win-win for Tyler._

 _You'll learn how to love me, I swear. Even if I have to kill your friends. They're the only thing that's stopping me. Good luck. Have fun._

 _~Tyler_

My anger rose to the max, remembering the dreaded memories on how someone attacked me. And that someone was Tyler. Memories flooded back into my mind, how a furry creature pinned her on a tree, and made her drink a weird looking potion, and the scars that ruined her life.

I gently touch the scars, knowing that they were fresh, and they would never heal, no matter how long it took. I grabbed my dagger, my wand, and the note and stuffed it into my robe pocket. Melody came bursting through the door, her expression changed as I held the note in my hand. She read it, her eyes blazing with all the fury she had.

"I WILL SLAUGHTER THAT LITTLE -" Melody screamed, being cut off as I held my hand over her mouth.

"One, Melody, I know, you can slaughter him. Two, we have to rescue them before anything. Go get Oliver and Dominic. I'll meet you guys in the courtyard. We have to get Cassie and Destiny together." I said, grabbing every weapon I had in my trunk, even the dull butter knife I stole from the local Muggle cafe.

 _You'll get what you deserve, Tyler. You will regret everything. I swear._

* * *

"LET US GO! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" I heard Destiny yell...from INSIDE the tree. Oliver, Dominic, Melody, and I were close to the dead tree.

"Shut up!" Tyler snarked at Destiny. "Oh, lookie, lookie. It's been three hours. You know what that means? Crucio time! CRUCIO!"

I heard Cassie screaming and felt pure rage shoot through me. "LET HER GO! HURT ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Destiny roared.

"You know, you're prettier than Skyler..." Tyler started. _Wow..._

"You touch me, you die." Destiny said angrily.

"Fine then. Skyler's easier." After Tyler said that, he screamed the Unforgivable Curse and a scream of pain rang through the tunnel.

I could hear the screaming in my mind as it reminded me on how my mother died. I quickly crawled through the tunnel, with Dominic, Melody and Oliver following me, all of them looking murderous and out for blood.

I exited the tunnel as I felt a rush of relief. Destiny and Cassie had chains but they were still alive, though they were sweating and Destiny looked unconscious. Tyler had his back to them, so he couldn't see me. He mumbled something I couldn't make out and Cassie roared with pain. Her teeth were gritting, her hands curled into fists and she had a look of terror in her eyes. I gestured for Oliver, Dominic and Melody to hide behind the stone wall, so that way we could surprise Tyler. _He won't expect four angry people, ready to kill him._

I bared my teeth as I roared with every single piece of hate I had for Tyler, "LET THEM GO, TYLER!"

Tyler spun around as Cassie stopped screaming. His hair was messed up, his face covered in blood and dirt. His brown eyes were gleaming with hate and he looked smug. "Ahh, Skyler. You came. I'm guessing because of _me_." Tyler sneered, as he came close to me. He gently poked my face as I slapped his hand.

" _You_ did _this_ to me. And you did it for me to LIKE YOU?! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I HATE YOU! WITH EVERY SINGLE PART OF MY BODY!" I shrieked, grabbing my dagger and stabbing him in the stomach. His wand was in his hand but I threw it into the wall, hearing the _crack_ echo through the dungeon.

I pushed him into the wall as I raised him, pinning him. He tried to move but I wasn't done. I punched his jaw multiple times, as the blood soaked my robes. My red eye twitched furiously as I stabbed him again. I had him in a choke-hold, and his face was turning purple.

A stab of guilt struck my heart. _This isn't who I am. I'm not a murderer. I can't kill him, even if he's evil. This isn't the same Skyler who was raised with her mother._ I stared at him, giving him a death glare as I dropped him. He fell, hitting the ground with a loud _thunk._ I kicked his stomach as Melody let out a battle cry. Dominic, Oliver and Melody had come out of the shadows, ready to beat Tyler to pieces.

I gave them a look, signalling them not to kill him, just to hurt him. Oliver nodded at me as he roared in anger. He started to cast offensive spells at Tyler, who was being punched in the chest by Dominic. Melody stood behind the two, her expression showing guilt. _Oh. Her brother. He turned evil because of me.._

I shot a glare at Dominic, who stopped hurting Tyler. Tyler's face was bleeding from all over, his wounds looked almost as bad as Dominic's when Melody attacked him.

I went over to Cassie as she gave me a look of relief. I shot her a smile as I put my lockpicker in the metal lock. I jiggled it and the lock popped off. Cassie immediately gave me a hug, as I felt myself slightly turn red. I patted her on the back as we broke out of it. I looked over to Oliver, who already had the lock off. Destiny was awake and Oliver was making sure his little sister was ok.

I smiled as I noticed Dominic standing behind him. Melody was gone, probably going to go tell McGonagall what happened. Destiny got up but she staggered over her own steps. She almost fell, but Dominic had caught her in his arms. He hugged her as Destiny turned red with embarrassment. She embraced the hug, as Oliver was smiling at Dominic.

"I'm so happy you're ok." Dominic said as he grabbed his pocket knife. He went over, his face showing the fury. Tyler was standing up but he was shaking. Dominic gritted his teeth as he slashed Tyler's eyes. Tyler screamed, the blood pooling everywhere.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Dominic yelled, Destiny had a look of shock on her eyes. My scars hurt, my eye stopped twitching but I felt the places where Tyler had kicked and punched me.

"Dom! What the fuck was that?!" Destiny exclaimed, obviously dumbfounded. He looked at her, put his pocketknife in his robe, and said, "Look how he hurt Sky! Even my father didn't have scars like that!" I sighed, feeling how those words were _not_ a compliment.

"No offense, Sky." Dominic apologized, as I nodded at him. _Wait. Did he just call me "Sky"? As in a nickname?_

I helped Cassie up as I was her balance, since she hadn't walked in a while, and the curse caused her a bit of problems to walk.

Destiny was holding onto Oliver, with Dominic behind her as she mumbled, "I didn't need rescuing, you know."

I gave her a look and said, "Sure, Dessy. I _totally_ shouldn't have saved you from Tyler." Destiny glared at me as the five of us left the stone dungeon and out of the tunnel.

"I can handle myself," she muttered. _Yeah. Whatever._

* * *

 **A/N: Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

It had been a month after Tyler's return to Hogwarts. The headmaster had made sure he was hundreds of miles away from the school. Destiny and Cassie eventually were able to walk normally and Skyler had been more active around the rest of us. On January 5, however, Skyler looked frantic. Skyler hadn't told us what the problem was and it was driving us crazy. Destiny had even started _following_ Skyler now. Skyler went to places, like the library and to the courtyard, but I _knew_ something was going on.

I was reading over my Potion's notes, for the exam we had the next day when I looked over to Sky. She was going through her entire trunk, with her robes and her other things scattered all over the floor. Destiny was behind her, as she gave Sky an awkward look.

Destiny groaned rather dramatically. "Just tell us what the problem is! Merlin's beard! Does everything involving you have to be so difficult!"

Skyler glared at her and said, "Fine! If you _must_ know, it's Dominic's birthday...this Saturday. I'm trying to find something for him!" _Saturday?! But that's the day after tomorrow!_

"Seriously?!" Destiny exclaimed. " _You_ are trying to find a _present_ for _him_?!" _Wow, Destiny. Always sarcastic._

"Yes, Dessy. Yes." Skyler said, annoyed.

Destiny rolled her eyes. "Do you ever even call me by my _full first name_? It's not that hard to say. It's just DESS-tin-EE. Come on, you can say it. I believe in you. It's just three syllables."

"Destiny. Happy now? Plus, I called you Destiny for the first week of school. And that's it. Dessy is a better name anyway. Who names their kid Destiny?" Skyler snapped.

Destiny gave her an annoying grin. "Oh yes. Because one week is _sooooo_ long. Also, IT IS NOT! Do you have a death wish insulting my parents like that?! And... Dom's _absolutely crazy_ for potions. How about a potion set?"

It was Skyler's turn to roll her eyes now. "Yeah. Just one _little_ problem: I have literally _NO_ money!"

"Yeah. Well, surprise, surprise. You live in the same manor as the heir of one of the largest private fortunes."

Skyler had a confused look on her face. "I thought old pureblood families chose the oldest male to be the heir or whatever."

Destiny glared at her. "So does my brother not live in the same place as us?!"

Sky rolled her eyes and kept looking through her trunk. A shiny black box was thrown on the floor with all types of things scattered the floor. Knives, daggers, even a gun was thrown on the floor.

"Why are in Merlin's beard do you have a gun?! You're not even old enough for it!" Cassie exclaimed.

Destiny asked, "What's a...gun?"

"Er, a gun is a thing. It's made of metal and it hurts people. It can even kill people." Skyler responded.

Destiny's face lit up as she quickly grabbed the gun and threw it at Cassie and it hit her in the face. Cassie gave her a death glare as she took the gun from her hands and threw it back onto the floor.

"But...she's still alive…" Destiny said. Her smile fell. "WHHHHHYYYYY IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!"

Skyler wagged her finger close to Destiny's face. "Now, now, Dessy. What would your brother think of you wanting your dorm-mate to not be alive?"

"Well, you said that it would hurt…" Destiny mumbled. _Poor Destiny. She doesn't know a thing about Muggles._

Skyler rolled her eyes. "Just forget about it."

"But-but-but...Melody!" Destiny glanced at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What's a gun?" she whined. _How do I explain guns kill people? And they're bad?_

"It's hard to explain." I answered. She looked upset at not knowing all the details about it but didn't question any further.

"Anyway, I don't want to use your money or your brother's money or your parents' money or whatever! I will get something for _my_ brother _myself!_ "

"Awwww….you _love_ your brother." Destiny smirked.

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response."

"But that _WAS_ a response."

"SHUT UP! I WANT TO SLEEP!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Fine," came two twin replies. "Go to sleep then. Be that way."

* * *

On Saturday, Dominic looked happy. Almost _too_ happy. "Ugh. Your smile is depressing me. Stop it." Destiny said to Dominic. Us five were out underneath the tree near the Black Lake which had the squid in it.

Dominic rolled his eyes, "If you're _so concerned_ about my smile, maybe you should just close your eyes."

"I don't feel like it," she glowered. Her face suddenly brightened. "Here squiddy, squiddy, squiddy."

"What?!" Dominic looked around with wide eyes.

"Hah! Got you! It's just my brother coming up behind us attempting to scare me!" Destiny said.

Oliver cursed under his breath. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways, brother dearest." Destiny said sweetly.

"Whatever," he said. Then he had a look of mischief in his eyes that made him look shockingly similar to Destiny. "So, Raine, Mum, or Dad?" _What is he talking about?_

"Definitely not Dad. Do you have a death wish?! Not Raine. That's too predictable. Mum. Definitely Mum," she responded to her brother. _What are_ they _talking about?_

"Oh! We're just talking about who we should prank next," Destiny said at our confused looks.

" _You?!_ Prank someone?!" Cassie exclaimed. "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be good?!"

"Puh-lease. If only you knew him…" Destiny replied.

"I'm more innocent than you'll ever be," Oliver retorted.

Destiny looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "That sounds pretty accurate." _Wow, Des. Just wow._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can let me know in a review (PLEASE)!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Also...I AM SO SORRY! Breezie and I are piled with homework (yes, we still go to school) and so we can only write on weekends. Plus, we don't go to the same school, we don't live in the same county (we live in the same state though!) _and_ we live an hour away from each other and neither of us can legally drive so...we basically just call each other and write our story on a Google Docs and then we copy-paste it here. But even though we're awful authors...can you review? Please! To be honest, I have actual reasons for you guys and gals reviewing! And, no, it's _not_ just so that we have a lot of reviews (that's only one of the reasons). When y'all review, it makes us motivated and kinda encourages us to write, ya know. So _plllleeeeeaaaasssseee_ review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Uhhh, I don't think there's a disclaimer _needed_...**

* * *

 **CASSIOPEIA EDAL:**

It's been three days since Dominic's birthday. We were worn out because of our huge celebration.

I turned to Skyler, who was fast asleep. Her hair was covering her face, hiding the scars that crisscrossed all across. Melody was helping Destiny study for the History of Magic test that was coming up this Friday. I shuddered, remembering how close Destiny and I come to going insane. If Sky and Melody didn't save us, we could have died in that dungeon.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

" _Come on, Cass! Hurry up!" Destiny exclaimed to me. "We're gonna be late! And, personally, I don't wanna-wait, what is_ that _?" she asked, pointing to a wadded up piece of parchment on her bed._

" _I have no clue, it could be Sky's notes that you stole." I said in a matter-of-fact voice._

" _Borrowed. And I already gave them back," she rolled her eyes._

" _Fine then. What the hell is it?" I said annoyed._

" _Only one way to find out," Destiny said cheerfully as she picked the piece of parchment. As she read it, her smile fell, and the color drained from her face. Once she was done reading, she looked livid and was very pale. "Tyler…" she growled out._

" _Did you miss me?" I heard a sick voice sneer from behind us. I spun around, finding the one and only Tyler behind us. He held his wand and a knife (which looked like one of Skyler's weapons). The knife had a stain of dried blood on it, with it's dark blue handle. Definitely Skyler's._

" _I used this knife to hurt Skyler. I kept it to remember that she'll be mine one day. Now it's your turn. It's your turn to SUFFER!" He screeched, his fist curling as a sinister smiled crossed his face._

" _You sick son of a bitch. I thought I taught you a lesson," Destiny snarked cruelly, in a voice completely unlike her own._ What are you doing?! Stop, Destiny, you're provoking hi-wait that's what she's trying to do...why?

" _Well, it's time I payed you back the favor, don't you think?" he said just as he shot a hex at me and Destiny that made us unconscious._

* * *

I remembered waking in that dungeon, hoping that Skyler would come to save us. Tyler kept torturing us and kept telling us how Skyler would be his.

Skyler twitched in her sleep, probably remembering how she brutally beat up Tyler and how Dominic practically blinded him. I sighed as I forced myself to sleep, ignoring the memories that replayed in my head.

* * *

"What do you want?" Oliver said to his sister.

"I don't necessarily _want_ anything from you… these idiots forced me…" Destiny grumbled. Skyler and I giggled as Melody nodded in agreement. Destiny rolled her eyes at us.

"Same difference," the brunette boy shrugged.

"So basically, they need your help. No matter how many times I told them that we _don't_ need your help." Destiny glared at us-more at me and Skyler. Oliver raised his eyebrows at us. He was obviously surprised.

"For what? A prank?" his eyes glittered with mischief.

Destiny smirked. " _Maaayybbbbeee_. We're planning a Valentine's Day prank and we want it to be perfect."

"Interesting. What're you gonna do? Make people snog?" he asked casually. He raised one eyebrow, this time with a look of sarcasm in his tone.

"Er…" Destiny trailed off. As she blushed in embarrassment, I felt my cheeks go red too as he mentioned "snogging".

"SERIOUSLY?!" He exclaimed. He facepalmed and then, he started laughing. "So what are you gonna do? Make a banner that says "kiss me" and whoever reads it has to kiss their crush?"

"Umm, something like that." It was obvious that Destiny was uncomfortable with having this conversation about snogging with her older brother even though they only had a two-year age difference. Before Oliver could say anything she started speaking quickly as though she just wanted to get the conversation over with. _You and me both, Des. You and me both…_

"What we WANT to do, is we want to make a banner and hang it up in the Great Hall that says "kiss the person to your left or stay sitting forever". We don't want anyone to be about to see it until they sit down. Then they can't go anywhere unless they kiss the person to their left. Will you help us?"

"Huh. That's some idea. But what if a pair of siblings is sitting next to each other?" he asked, concerned and appalled by the idea of a pair of siblings kissing.

"A kiss on the cheek should be fine. Also, the teachers should be immune. We _kinda_ don't want to die!" Destiny said. The two seemed to be having two conversations. One that we could hear, the other being a silent one.

Finally, he sighed and said, "Alright. Under one condition. Don't sit next to Dominic." I broke into laughter, with Skyler and Melody cracking up behind me.

"Ummm...he's kind of in a different house, ya know… Also, what the hell, Oliver?! What are you implying?!" Destiny said, though the flush creeping back in her cheeks from her neck was obvious.

Oliver grinned at her. "I saw how Dominic hugged you when we rescued you. I saw how he helped you walk for about three days. I see the way he looks at you, Des. It's clear that he fancies you." Destiny's blush deepened, her cheeks the color of Gryffindor scarlet.

"DOMINY IS REAL!" Skyler exclaimed, laughing and falling to the ground in laughter. Destiny glared at us as the blush on her face faded.

"One more word and I will HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" she said, raging with fury.

Oliver mocked, "You have no idea what kind of a terrifying monster she turns into when she's angry. This is nothing." Destiny glared at her brother before storming off out of the room. _I hope she cools down in a while…_

* * *

 **A/N: Review? PLEASE?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Let me just start off by saying that I'm sorry! Really really** ** _really_** **sorry! Breezie and I've been super busy with this stupid thing- I don't even know why it exists- called school. So useless. I mean, It's not like I'll ever have to use what I learn there in real life. It shouldn't even exist. Anyway, pleeaaasseee review. Now, I hope this chapter makes up for what a bad author I am...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I AIN'T J. K. ROWLING! Also, super mild language.**

* * *

 **Moxyselon: Thanks a lot! BTW, I love your enthusiasm!**

 **...**

 **Dr. Dox: Thanks so much! I'll try!**

 **...**

 **Harrypotter: Thanks! Gee, I'm using the word thanks way too much, don't ya think? You're right. I guess I got a bit carried away and forgot my characters were 11... Anyway, thanks for reviewing and for the suggestion!**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

"It is nothing, Oliver. We're friends. Just friends. Or do you need me to pull out a dictionary to show you what that word means." I hissed at my brother. It was obvious that I wanted to yell at him but Madame Pince had already shushed us and threatened to ban us from the library forever.

"I'm sure you're _friends_." Oliver said smugly. He was the picture of calm even though I probably looked like I wanted nothing more than to shut him up permanently.

Suddenly, Dominic came up behind us. "What are you doing in here?"

"We're in a library. What do people do in a library? Hmm, let's see...people in a library read books or do research. How absolutely shocking." I said dryly, sarcasm dripping from my words. _I swear to Merlin, if Oliver says a thing in front of him…_ Oliver looked at me, as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" I snapped at my brother.

"I didn't say anything," he answered.

"We should keep looking for you-know-what," Melody said.

"What's you-know-what?" Dominic asked.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," Skyler said smugly. Dominic raised his eyebrows and turned to me.

"What about "you-know-what"? I deserve to know, I'm part of your little weird friend gang or whatever it is." Dominic demanded. I glared at Skyler, who was making a little heart sign with her hands. _I sodding hate you._

I sighed. "You're all idiots. There's nothing wrong with telling him. "

"Seriously?! After all our hard work!" Skyler said teasingly.

I gave an amused snort. "Hard work? _Suuuurrre._ Anyway, I'll tell you later."

He looked visibly relieved and said, "Fine. Anyway, I have to go." And with that, he was gone.

"Awww...whhhyyy?" Skyler teased.

"Why what?" I said.

"Why'd you have to tell him?" she whined.

"Because why not?" I countered back.

"Just cause you like him." Skyler mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a bloody idiot if you think that."

"Suuuurrre."

"Oh yeah, well, don't think that I haven't read every page of that stupid diary-journal thing you keep under your pillow. It's really quite interesting once you get past all the spelling and grammar mistakes! My favorite part was when you were writing about that idiot, Johnson, though the _specific imagery_ , though it was a bit disturbing. I can't wait to tell you all about it! So first Skyler wrote about his-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Skyler interrupted. She was very pale by now. "Fine! You win!"

"As I always do!" I said with an annoying grin.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Let's get back to work."

"Good idea."

* * *

"This should be _perfect_!" Skyler said. "I've been waiting for this day since _forever_!" _Finally. February 14. The day we see our beautiful prank in action._

"Gee, exaggerating much?" Cassie responded. "It's been barely a month since we even came up with this!"

"Ready?" I interrupted. I was met with three eager nods and grins. I jumped off the last stair to the Great Hall, and the three girls followed suit. We had actually made a whole new plan since Skyler and I _really_ wanted to see something explode. The four of us saw the entire Great Hall in chaos! The floating candles were turning into fireworks and exploding, confetti was falling from...everywhere, the banner was high up in ceiling. We heard a few girls screaming, some people laughing, and some firsties were crying. Skyler, Melody, Cassie, and I were laughing with tears in our eyes.

"Are you four gonna move or no?" I heard my brother say from behind us.

"Why, you wanna sit down at your table?" I asked him.

"Nope! I just want a better view of all the havoc we did!" Oliver answered.

"There's the brother I know and totally don't love!" I teased. He rolled his eyes and punched my arm playfully.

"Anyway, where are your brothers?" Oliver asked Skyler.

She shrugged, "I dunno."

"LOOK! Over there!" Cassie pointed. "Our first victim!"

All five of us turned to look at the Hufflepuff table. A boy was snogging a girl next to him.

"Wait...isn't that…" Melody let her voice trail off.

"Forrest!" Oliver exclaimed, laughing. "It looks like everyone else is catching on."

He was right. Soon everyone was kissing someone with explosions and confetti everywhere. _Time for the last step._ I grinned, excited.

 _Three, two…_ "Bombarda maxima!" Cassie and Oliver yelled. The banner we made exploded into water and fell over everyone, completely drenching them.

We heard a lot of screaming after that but I didn't pay any attention to it, as I was too busy laughing.

"That...was... _bloody_... _amazing_!" Skyler exclaimed, wheezing between her words. I nodded, unable to speak.

"We're gonna have to...do...a better one...next year!" I finally managed to say. _That was really bloody fun._

* * *

 **A/N: I know that I'm a horrible author and I'm sorry! OK?! I'm sorry! Buuuuttt, will you still review? Pretty please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I am just gonna start off by saying that I am so, so, SO SORRY! I haven't updated it over a month! AGGHHH I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! SORRY! But still, even though I'm a horrible author, will you still review?**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Language. And, uhh, there's** ** _some_** **violence...I don't know if it counts cause it's very little.**

* * *

 **SKYLER ADALIRA:**

I sat on my bed, staring down at my feet. _Today's the day...today's the day I lost my mother._ _February 27._ The memories of her faintly replayed in my head, as I sat there in silence. I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around to see Melody.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to me. I waved at her, and then continued to stare at the ground.

"STOP BEING SO DEPRESSING." Destiny yelled, throwing a pillow at my face-at least, that's where I thought she was aiming because it hit my shoulder instead. I turned around and stared at her with an expressionless look.

"I'm not depressed," I grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, er, STOP BEING BORING!" Destiny said, throwing _another_ pillow at me. This time, it hit my face -hard. _That hurt and now I am offended._

I got up and went over to my trunk. I dug through it, seeing all the memories the year had brought me. The old robe that I never wore after discovering Melody was a werewolf, all the various weapons I stole, the random mini-statue of a bird...and my wand. My mother's wand. The one she could've used to defend herself.

I snapped out of thought when ANOTHER SODDING pillow hit me in my head. I spun my head around, to see the smug look of the Holy Pillow-Thrower Destiny. I grabbed the pillow, and flung it at Destiny's face. I hit her right on her nose, as she tried to hit it out of her way. _That's what you get._

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Destiny said, throwing more pillows at me. I just got up and walked out of the dorm. _I don't need this._

I go to the common room, opening the door and closing it behind me. _I better visit Dom and Trees._

* * *

"What're you doing here?" Dominic said. _Why's he wearing Muggle clothes?_

"Walking, existing, breathing, standin-" I started.

"Ok stop! You know what I mean. Why are _you_ down in the dungeons?" he interrupted.

"To visit my _lovely_ brother that I care _so much_ about," I said sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms. "Yeah okay..but are you here because of..that?" he asked. He didn't lock eyes with me, but his expression read guilt.

I scratched my shoulder and nodded. _Well. Great job making this awkward SKYLER. GOD._

"Fine, I'm here for _that_...I didn't really know where to go. I thought Forrest might be busy. Soo…"

"Oh...er...well, I don't know what you guys do today so you can just go away now. I won't be any help," he turned around to go back.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" he said, turning back around. He glared at me. "What do you _want from me_?!"

I took a step back, shocked. "I-I-I…" I glared back at him. "I don't want anything. I just wanted to talk." I said coldly.

"Well, I can't," he turned around again and started going away AGAIN.

"Oi, you bloody git!" I grabbed his forearm. "Can you just stop being so selfish and think about someone else for once?!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the selfish one, huh? You just keep thinking that. You have no idea _what_ I've had to go through. All you thought about was yourself and Forrest! Did you forget that time I _saved your bloody life_?!" he yelled at me. "Oh right, you don't even know that was me! You found out the next morning that someone saved your life so it's _obviously_ Forrest, isn't it?! Cause it sure as hell can't be _me_!"

"Wait...that...that was you?" I asked, taken aback.

"Er.." I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Is this a bad time?"

"What do you think, you idiot?!"

"Don't be mean, Des…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the amber eyed girl yelled at...wait, why was she yelling at _me_?! "Didn't I tell you to lay off him? And _you_ ," she glared at Dominic, " How _dare_ you yell at her?! Neither of you will even be able to whisper by the time I'm through with you?!"

"DESTINY. Stop. Now." Melody spoke up.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." _another_ voice said. A dirty blonde was standing in front of two other boys. They were all wearing Slytherin robes and looked like they were in third year.

"Johanson. Kendall. Farley." Destiny said their last names out loud.

"Ah, Banbohanam, it's been _so long_ since we've met. And _talked_ ," said the blonde.

"That's what you call it, Johanson? Talking?" Destiny snorted. "You disgust me."

The blonde- Johanson- smirked. "Oh! Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends."

"Destiny, who's that?" Melody asked.

"Was I talking to you, you filthy mudblood?!" Johanson exclaimed.

Destiny's fist connected with Johanson's jaw, who fell to the ground. "DON'T. CALL. HER. THAT."

"BITCH!" he yelled. "Get her!" His red-haired friend grabbed Cassie. Skyler punched him in the gut; Johanson's brunette friend grabbed Melody. Destiny got behind the brunette and put her arms around his waist. She brought her knee up and kicked him in the privates. Suddenly, Johanson came up behind Destiny and stabbed her shoulder with a pocket knife!

"FUCK YOU!" she yelled, gripping her shoulder. Dominic suddenly punched Johanson who, again, fell to the ground. Dominic got on top of him and started punching the shit out of Johanson.

"Stop." Destiny said, grabbing his arm so he couldn't do anything else. "That's enough." _Merlin. That guy's face is a bloody mess…_

"We should get you to the infirmary," Dominic said.

"Your hand…" she said. He rubbed his knuckles, which were red.

"It's fine," he stated. She glared at him. "Later."

"Des…" Melody started.

"Yeah, Dusky?" Destiny asked.

"Er...what's a...what's a mudblood?"

* * *

 **A/N: Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! I'm having another writer write with me (she's not on FanFiction) but still, acknowledge her and give her credit because she's helped me a lot for these next two chapters! Since it took more than a month to upload a chapter last time, today I'm giving you guys and girls** _ **two**_ **chapters!** _ **Please**_ **review!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling. Minor language. I'm not sponsored by Google (I wish I was).**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

Destiny looked at me with a nervous, uncomfortable expression. "Uhhh...it er…" Destiny tried to find the words. _Is it really that bad?_ "It's a really bad name for Muggleborns," she explained. _Of course. This place is full of prejudice. I guess I'll have to get used to it…_

I nodded in understanding, Destiny kept explaining to me as we walked to the infirmary. "It's a word some pureblood fanatics use to make themselves feel special, it's supposed to mean dirty blood, as though Muggleborns are beneath us. _Those_ purebloods think that Muggles somehow _stole_ magic from them, which, honestly, is crazy talk. Wouldn't you need magic in the first place to be able to steal magic? And then, what about the Squibs? Why can't _they_ just steal magic from us?"

"Umm, Des? What's a Squib?" I asked softly. _I really don't know_ anything _about the wizarding world…_

"A Squib is a person born to a magical family but the Squib doesn't have magic of its own. It's kind of like a Muggleborn is born into the Muggle world except with magic, but a Squib is the opposite. It's really sad, actually. They can see so much magic everywhere but they can't do something of their own… That's why most Squibs live in the Muggle world. They say that they wish they were Muggles, that it'd be better to not be able to do magic and not know about a magic world than to be born into a magical world without magic where you're looked down upon just for that…" Destiny said.

"Hey, Des?" I tugged the other girl's sleeve.

"Yeah, Dusky?" she asked.

"Does it...does it matter? Being Muggleborn? Does it matter?" I asked, close to tears. _Please don't matter. Please, please, please, please…_

"What?! No, of course not, Dusky! You're top of the class in DADA! You're one of the smartest people I know!" she exclaimed. She threw her arm around my shoulders. "If anyone else calls you... _that word_ , promise me that you'll let me know who it was."

"But, Des, what if they were raised that way? They might not know any better!" I said. _Am I seriously defending them? What is wrong with me?!_

"They're at least 11. They _should_ know better. A lot of people are raised to be bad but they turn out to be good. And plenty of people are raised to be good but they turn out to be bad…" the look on the amber-eyed girl's face darkened and she glared at the wall in front of her.

"Do you know anyone? That was supposed to be good but turned out bad?" I asked curiously. _She looks like she's about to kill that wall. How do you look like you're about to kill a wall?!_

"Oh, I know him all too well…" she glared coldly at literally nothing and clenched her fists, as though the person was right there in front of her and she was ready to tear him into pieces.

"Who is it?" I asked quickly. _Maybe talking about it will calm her down._

"No one you should worry about. And don't bother asking Oliver. He'll say the same thing," she said decisively. _Why did I think she would actually tell me?_

"Hey, do you take fighting classes or something? Dominic suddenly asked Destiny.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"That hook you gave that guy...I'm surprised he was even able to stand back up after that," he said. "By the way, who _were_ those guys? They're in my house but I don't really know them."

"They're a bunch of assholes, that's for sure. We saw them out in the country about a year ago, and they tried to have some "fun" with me. So Oliver pretty much destroyed them. Mum and Dad didn't know a thing cause they weren't even there at the time. Then I asked Dad if I could learn martial arts because Oliver won't always be there for me. I didn't want to have to rely on anyone too much either. I wanted to know how to be able to defend myself. So what about you two? You and Skyler looked like you knew what you were doing."

Dominic answered, "I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I just...punched him...a lot."

Skyler snorted. "Nice. I just used to watch a lot of fighting shows on the TV. I just copied what those people did."

"Umm...what's a TV? And what are "fighting shows"?" Destiny asked, obviously embarrassed. _She really doesn't know anything about Muggle things, huh?_

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A TV IS?!" Skyler yelled. _That was harsh._

"A TV is an entertainment system, they play what's called a show. A show is like a visual book divided into different scenes,called episodes. So,a fighting show would be a show that has a fighting type of plot." Cassie explained,calmly.

"BUT DOES IT WORK?!" Destiny asked excitedly.

"That depends on the status of the television, televisions have developed throughout years, going from the old "Black and white screen with antennas" to "Modern, colorful, flat screens." Cassie answered.

"YOU MEAN THEY CHANGE?! LIKE PEOPLE?! OH MY GOD ARE THEY ALIVE?! WAIT SO IF THEY'RE FLAT, DOES THAT MEAN THEY'RE ON DIETS?!" Destiny yelled.

"Television are inanimate things created by humans, they can be updated by the companies that produce them to give better quality to the show being played." Cassie continued.

Before Destiny could ask any other question, Skyler asked, "Destiny, do you know how to turn on a light switch in a Muggle house?"

"Lights don't switch, you idiot," Destiny answered . _..she really is clueless…_

"See, Cassie, you're trying to explain a TV to someone who doesn't know how to turn on a light switch," Skyler said smugly.

Cassie gave her a look, a look that had "Leave her alone." written on it. "She's pureblood. She doesn't know anything about Muggles." Cassie said

"Hey! I know _some_ things!" Destiny exclaimed, looking offended. _I think they hurt her pride._

"What's a computer?" Cassie asked.

"It's a...it's that...thing...that Muggles use..googel...and stuff…" Destiny answered.

"...That's one way to answer it, I guess." Cassie said.

Skyler decided to bring up a different topic, they talked about what events had occurred in the dungeons.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and get ready for the next one! And** _ **please**_ **review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Here's the second chapter for today! Please review!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not J. K. Rowling. Strong language. Some violence. Mention of rape. Attempted rape. And, uhh, I think that's it.**

* * *

 **CASSIOPEIA EDAL:**

 _I just stood there when that guy grabbed me… I didn't help… what came over me? Skyler had to save me from that guy..._

As I stood in the back of the "line", deep in thought, I didn't notice everyone had gone somewhere else and I was separated from the group. _Where am I?_

I looked around, but it was an endless hall that was just dark, it felt like a forbidden area in the school. _I feel like I'm not supposed to be here._

I looked around, trying to see where I am. "Hey there, pretty girl." I heard a sickening voice.

"U-umm hello?" I say, nervously. _What the actual hell?! Who is that guy?!_

"Awww, don't be shy. I've been watching you. _What the hell?! What a creep!_

"O-oh is that so?" I say, not knowing how to react, I was surprised I kept a blank expression, but I've had issues expressing my emotions ever since my traumatic experience. _Dad..._

Suddenly, I was slammed face-first against a wall! I could feel some weight against my back. I tried to think quick. _Come on Cassie think…_ I elbowed him in the face and managed to move when he loosened his grip. I still couldn't see, so I was in a bad position to be fighting. I heard his footsteps and managed to punch him. _Damnit!_

"How cute. You're pretty and you think you can beat me. That's adorable. You know, I'd rather have fun with Destiny 'cause she's prettier but she's impossible to control. You look really easy." the asshole said.

I felt myself get punched in the face and my glasses broke, my eye started to sting with a sharp pain. _Don't cry, don't cry._

"Quit squirming!" said the asshole as he shoved me against the wall again, the side of my head hit pretty hard and my vision blurred. _Damn it,what do I do!? Er, Skyler punched the guy that grabbed me in the gut and Destiny punched him in the face-Dominic called that a hook-and she kicked him in his...er...area... Ok, so I have to find a way to get turn around._ I elbowed him again, turned around, and kicked him in the balls.

"YOU BITCH." He yells and punches me again.

I stumbled trying to dodge his punch and the back of my head hit the wall and with that I lost consciousness, but before I did, I heard someone yell "BACK OFF, GIT!" and I heard some blows landing. I passed out for the remainder of the fight.

* * *

I woke up a little while later in the infirmary.

 _Damn my head…. I feel sore everywhere.._

"Keep the ice pack on your eye." Madam Pomfrey told me. I nodded and kept in there. "You're lucky that sweet boy brought you here. Merlin only knows what would have happened if he didn't." _Is that the guy that helped me? Who is it?_ "You can properly thank him later. He wanted to stay here with you, but he had to get to class."

 _I hope no one knows I'm in here, I don't want the others to know._ I looked and I saw Destiny and Dominic there. Dominic had a bandage wrapped around his knuckles and Madame Pomfrey was dabbing some liquid onto Destiny's shoulder. _Damn it, I don't think Dominic really knows who I am, but he might still recognize me. Destiny definitely does, oh well, just keep an expressionless face and ignore the questions._ I was deep in thought thinking how I almost got raped.

"I'm fine! Woman, get off of me!" I heard Destiny yell.

"Children these days! No care for their own health!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Ma'am, can I be dismissed?" I ask, determined to get out of here.

"CASSIE!" Destiny yelled over, waving at me. _Damnit. I'VE BEEN SEEN._

"Hello, Destiny." I said, not making eye contact.

"Well, before you leave, I wanted to ask you what happened," Madam Pomfrey said. I stayed quiet, refusing to answer the question no matter how much she was trying to get me to say it.

"Hey, Cassie, you know that if you don't answer her question she'll probably put restraints on you and won't let you leave, right? She'll just tie you to the bed," Destiny said. Dominic started snickering. "SHUT UP! Just because she did that to me…" Destiny smacked the back of his head.

I looked at her and then I looked away, staying quiet. "I fell down the stairs." I lied

"You're a horrible liar, Cassie," Destiny glared at me. I ignored her remark and stayed quiet.

"Would you prefer to tell me in private?" Madame Pomfrey asked kindly.

"I'd prefer not to say at all." I reply, calmly.

"Well...TOO BAD! You have to tell her!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Ms. Edal, you will tell me. Your friend is right. I won't permit you to leave until I know the cause of this injury," she explained.

"Then I guess we'll be here all day." I said

"OOOOOO I didn't peg you as that type of person Cass!" Destiny said.

"What type of person?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"A complete savage!" Destiny said excitedly. Dominic snorted. "YOU! Shut it! This is your fault anyway!"

"I didn't even say anything! And how is _what_ my fault?!" Dominic said.

"Look, I'm leaving." I say, standing up.

"Ooooo this is gonna be fun to watch!" Destiny said.

Madame Pomfrey stunned Cassie for a couple of seconds, and in that time, she grabbed her, put her on the bed, and put restraints around her ankles and wrists.

"Is this even legal!?" I exclaim,annoyed as hell.

"Look,we can get through this the easy way or the hard way." She says.

"Fine,I'll tell you, in private and without restraints." I say.

I finally told her what happened in a private area.

"Okay, we'll hold an investigation." she said,dismissing me.

I got up and walked out. _Hopefully no one pays attention to my eye._

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Huh? Did you? You know what I'd like? If you reviewed!** _ **Please?**_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey, loevlies! Here's your chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING! Minor language and some violence.**

* * *

 **DESTINY BANBOHANAM:**

 _I wonder what happened with Cassie._ After having told Madame Pomfrey what happened privately ( _I COULDN'T HEAR WHAT CASSIE WAS SAYING DAMMIT)_ , she left the infirmary. _Ok, let's think. What could have happened to Cassie? Maybe...OH MY GOD I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! SHE SLIPPED ON A BANANA PEEL AND FELL DOWN THE STAIRS, THAT DUMMY! AND SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TELL MADAME POMFREY BECAUSE SHE WAS EMBARRASSED! AND SO SHE TOLD MADAME POMFREY IN A PLACE WHERE DOM AND I COULDN'T HEAR HER BECAUSE SHE KNEW WE'D TEASE HER TO NO END ABOUT THAT! WELL, THAT'S STILL GONNA HAPPEN CASSIE! BECAUSE NOW I KNOW! AND I WILL TEASE YOU MERCILESSLY!_

"Mr. Adalira, I fixed your hand, now you must leave, as only injured patients are allowed in the infirmary," Madame Pomfrey said.

"But I want to stay here, in case Des goes crazy, I want to help you stop her." he protests. _Jerk._

"I DON'T GO CRAZY, YOU GIT!" I threw a pillow at his face. _Bloody git!_

"See, now I'm INJURED!" Dominic exclaimed. "And _that_ was crazy, Des."

"Mr. Adalira, first of all, I'm perfectly capable with handling unstable patients." She said. " And I highly doubt that injured you."

" _Unstable_?! Why I ought to…" I let my voice trail off. _I am perfectly fine._

"Fine, how about…" he starts. _What's the git gonna do now?_ Then he punched himself in the face. "Now!"

He falls over, groaning in pain, with a bloody nose. _Did he really just hit himself? I'm friends with an idiot...A complete idiot._

"...You are _really_ determined..." I said to Dominic. _I think he broke his own nose...HOW DO YOU BREAK YOUR OWN NOSE?!_ Madame Pomfrey looked exasperated as she handed him an ice pack. She went to get a potion. "Dude, you're an idiot, you know that?" I glared at him.

He glared back at me and shrugged. "I've been called worse." he said, shrugging off my insult. "I shouldn't have hit myself that hard…" he groaned.

"You shouldn't have hit yourself at all, dummy!" I exclaimed. He shrugged again. _STOP SHRUGGING. IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES._

"Oh well," he answered.

* * *

After being dismissed, I walked up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. _SO. MANY. FREAKING. STAIRS._ I practically dragged myself up the last few stairs and I said the password to the Fat Lady. I was welcomed with the sight of the red and gold common room. I ran up the stairs to my dorm, barged into the room and started yelling.

"CASSIE, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

She looked up at me, as did Skyler and Melody. "What?" She asked, taken off guard.

"YOU BLOODY CLUTZ! FREAKING DUMMY!"

"U-umm oh, I was unaware I was either of those," she said, clearly uninterested.

"YOU WENT TO THE INFIRMARY FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

A look of anxiety and disappointment crossed Cassie's face, but she shook it off. _Why does she look disappointed?!_

"What did she go to the infirmary for?!" Skyler asked, frantic. _Well, someone's worried..._

"Yeah, she refuses to tell us!" Melody interjected. _So she's not even telling Skyler and Melody?!_

"THE IDIOT SLIPPED ON A BANANA PEEL AND FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!" I yelled. "HOW DO YOU EVEN SLIP ON A BANANA PEEL?!"

Skyler and Melody looked at Cassie. "How did you not see the banana peel!?" Skyler exclaimed.

"I never took you for a clutz, Cassie." Melody said.

Cassie glared at me and then sighed, exasperated and got up, in an attempt to leave the room. _OH NO YOU DON'T!_ I ran over to her, put my arms around her, picked her up a couple of inches, and slammed her down on the ground. _I have never done a better tackle. I'm so proud of myself!_

"OI! What are you doing?!" Skyler yelled at me

Cassie groaned.

"She's not getting away that again!" I exclaimed.

"Let me go!" She said, trying to push me off ,she was clearly becoming upset.

"You really think I'm gonna let you go after you practically ran away in the infirmary?! NOPE!"

"Umm, do you realize what an awkward position you're both in right now?" Skyler asked. _You just had to say that, didn't you?!_

"FUCK!" I got off of Cassie but immediately got both her arms behind her back.

"Fuck, my head." I heard Cassie mumble to herself. _Her head? What happened to her head? She didn't hit her head too hard when I tackled her, did she?_

"I didn't tackle you _that_ hard," I said.

"Well, I lost my consciousness when that dud-" Cassie stopped herself mid-sentence.

"'That dude'? What dude? What'd he do?" I asked, obviously very worried, loosening my grip on her. _Did she not actually fall? What happened?_

"I...i-it doesn't matter," she said.

"Come on, Cassie." Skyler says. "You can trust us, besides your eye doesn't necessarily help our concern."

"It _does_ matter!" Melody said at the same time. "Because we care about you, Cass. 'Cause you're our friend."

Cassie teared up. "Let me go!" She exclaimed, trying to push me off-again- so I let her go. _Wow, she is actually really weak...or am I just too strong? Or maybe both?_

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Cassie yelled, upset. She turned and ran out.

None of us said anything for awhile. "What. Was. That?!" I said. _What the hell just happened?!_

"That is apparently Cassie when she is upset, that's a first, considering she isn't that open of her emotions." Melody said.

I smirked. "Well, that's about to change…"

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Weellllll, you can let me know in a review! :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! Are you happy that I'm giving you guys and gals two chapters today? And _pleeaaaassseee_ review! Now enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING! There's gonna be some...minor language in this and...mention of rape and...uhhh that's it, I think...**

* * *

 **SKYLER ADALIRA:**

"What do you think that was about?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I think something completely different happened to her…" Destiny said softly.

"Something like what?!" I exclaimed.

"Er...so she didn't even want to tell Pomfrey what happened and when Pomfrey made her talk, Cassie told her in a "private place" so I wasn't able to hear what she said...and right now she just said something about a guy doing something…" she explained.

"Oh my God...you don't think she was…raped, do you?!" I exclaimed, horrified. _That's horrible! She's 12! What kind of a sick person would do that to a kid?!_ Destiny didn't say anything but the way she looked at me said a lot. _I'll kill that bastard_.

"You should go try to find her, maybe you can talk to her." I said, trying to find a solution.

"Not really a great idea, she isn't open about her emotions, as we've obviously just seen." Destiny said. _Great..whatever, I can try.._

I nodded and walked out. I eventually found Cassie, pacing back and forth in the hallway. She looked really annoyed and anxious.

"Umm heyyyy." I said, trying not to be awkward.

She didn't respond and just kept pacing back and forth.

"Umm so I'm guessing Destiny upset you?" I said.

"...yeah," she said, finally saying something to me. _Progress._

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said to her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Not really. I want to be left alone," Cassie said bitterly. _This isn't supposed to be this difficult! Maybe I should just pretend like I'm Melody...She's nice, people open up to her..._

"Well, yeah, but you should talk about stuff like that, Cassie. We're your friends," I said. _That's something Melody would say, hopefully..._

"I can deal with it by myself." She said, getting irritated again. _LET ME HELP YOU._

"Don't you think I would know about dealing with stuff alone?! Me, of all people!" I exclaimed, losing my cool. _This isn't going the way it should be going!_

She looked slightly taken aback. "Yeah, you do know how to deal with it, that doesn't mean everyone can be like _you_ , Skyler." She said, trying to hide her irritation. I stared at her for a brief moment.

"I'm not saying you should be like me! What I'm saying is that I've dealt with stuff by myself for a long time! And then, you know what happened?! I blew up at everyone if I was just the slightest bit irritated with them! If you keep all your emotions inside, you'll either be an emotionless robot or a hot-headed jerk!" I snapped.

"I'm already "an emotionless robot" and everyone I knew actually preferred me like that, I've dealt with it for a long time, too. You aren't the only one who has had a bad childhood, you know?!" She said. _How dare she bring up my childhood?!_

"Well, I AM _TRULY SORRY_ FOR WASTING YOUR PRECIOUS TIME TRYING TO HELP YOU!" I exclaimed and stormed away angrily. _Why should I help her when she clearly doesn't care about anything or anyone?!_

* * *

"Uhhh, you okay?" Destiny asked me cautiously.

"YES, I'M PERFECTLY FINE, WHY WOULDN'T I BE?!" I yelled at her.

"Because you kinda look like you want to strangle me. And that kinda worrying for me," she answered.

"Well, I guess you could say "helping _Cassie_ " was a success." I said, sarcastically. "She is so insensitive towards anyone or thing's emotions!" I complained.

"Well, I mean you have to kinda put yourself in her shoes, we don't know her past or what even happened, it could've been something that traumatized her and we were just forcing her to tell us something she isn't even comfortable with." Melody said.

"Whoa. That's deep," Destiny said. "get that she doesn't want to tell us but still…"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've had worse happen to me, yet I still tell everyone." I said, not realizing how harsh that sounded.

"Well, you're just special, aren't you? There are some things that happened to me that I don't want to tell anyone. There are probably some things in Melody's past that she doesn't want to tell anyone," Destiny said at the same time.

"What could have happened to you?! You have a perfect life!" I said angrily.

"Oh so all of a sudden you know every single detail of my past?! Just because my family's rich, I have a perfect life, eh?!" Destiny replied harshly.

"Everyone calm down!" Melody exclaimed.

We went silent. "Look, Skyler, you need to take into consideration that we are all different and cope in a different way." Melody said. "You may have had a bad childhood, but not all of us can cope like you did."

"Yeah, not everyone can deal with what happened to _me_ like I did, either. Not everyone can deal with what happened to Melody either. Understand?" Destiny said, with forced calm in her voice.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I guess I sounded pretty selfish, huh?"

"Yup! _Very_ selfish. Like a git," Destiny said. _Jerk. You can at least praise me for being nice._

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

Cassie walked into the room, calmed down.

"WELCOME BACK, CASSIE. HOW WAS YOUR DAY OUTSIDE OF THE DORMS?" Destiny said loudly. _Oh my Lord...I need better friends…_

"It was alright, thank you for asking." she responded, opening her trunk. She got her phone out and tapped away.

"OOOOO WHAT'S THE SHINY THING?" Destiny asked excitedly. _You've got to be kidding me.._

"It's called a phone, it's a handheld device used for communication." she said. "And it-"

"WHAT DOES IT DO?" she interrupted.

"You can send electronic message-"

"WHAT'S ELECTRONIC?" Destiny interrupted-again.

"Just...don't," I said. Melody and Cassie nodded. _She's hopeless._

* * *

 **A/N: So did you like the chapter? If so, please review! Even if you didn't like the chapter, review please! PLEASE!**


	31. ! SPECIAL CHAPTER !

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! So this is basically a !SPECIAL CHAPTER! because it's not from Destiny, Skyler, Melody, or Cassie's POV. It's from Dominic's! Also, it's more than twice the length of my usual chapters! I'm probably gonna have a bit more of these in the future. The !SPECIAL CHAPTER! POVs will only include Oliver (Destiny's 13 year old bro), Raine (Destiny's little sis; she's 10 at this point in the story), Forrest (Sky's 13 year old bro), and Dominic (Sky's 12 year old bro). So, I hope you enjoy! And please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING! There's a lot of language and mention of rape and violence.**

* * *

DOMINIC ADALIRA: 

"This is killing me!" Forrest slammed his head down on the table.

"Oh, that's easy." Oliver looked over at Forrest's work.

"Just because you're a bloody Ravenclaw, you're supposed to be smart!" Forrest complained.

"You're being loud. You're gonna get us kicked out of the library!" I exclaimed, looking back down at my Transfiguration textbook. What is this? I'M SUFFERING.

"Just because you-" Forrest was interrupted by Madame Pince coming over to shush us-again.

"Why did you bring me here? I feel like I'm dying!" I heard a familiar voice. 

"Stop complaining. We need to study. So we don't fail."

"Yah, but we don't fail, Cassie!" Destiny complained.. "Why should we keep stuDYING. Some of us can get good grades without effort, and some of us need to study because we weren't paying attention to the material."

"Why are you talking about yourself like that, Destiny? It's okay if you don't pay attention to the material as long as you don't steal other people's notes," my sister said.

"That's you that steals notes! You're using Cassie's note right now, does she even know you had them?! I'm way too awesome to have to look at measly notes! I just get good grades!" Destiny said.

Madame Pince came over. "Keep it down!" she told them

"Sorry, ma'am." Cassie apologized.

I turned around to see the whole gang at a really big table a bit away from us. Oliver noticed them and waved at his sister. She grinned at him and gestured for him to come over. "I'll be right back," he said, and went over to their table.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down.

"The sk-"

"Don't you dare say the sky!" he glared at Destiny. She glared back at him.

I put my stuff in my bag and Forrest and I joined them.

"Hey guys!" I said and sat down next to Destiny.

"Hey, it's you!" Forrest said, pointing at Cassie.

"Ummm, it's me?" Cassie said, confused.

"Yeah, you're the girl I took to the infirmary a couple days ago!" he said.

A look of panic crossed over her face. "So you saw the guy?!" Destiny asked frantically. What guy?

"Don't. Say. Anything." Cassie said.

Destiny put a silencing charm on Cassie and slammed her hand down on the table, standing up, looking very authoritative. "Who was it?" she said viciously. Cassie glared at her.

"Well there was this Slytherin dude who I guess needed a "fun time" and unfortunately, she happened to be in the same place as him, I managed to stop him before it got anymore er, "intense". It looked like she tried to put up a fight but ended up unconscious when she hit the back of her head on the wall." he says. "The guy was a 4th year."

"So he didn't…"do" anything, did he?" Skyler asked.

"He tried, I'm not sure about before I got there, he may have been touchy, he did pin her against the wall." Forrest answered.

Destiny let out a very long string of rather colorful language and then asked, "What did he look like?"

"He had dusty brown hair, he looked kinda pale, and was about 5'6. His eyes looked...kinda weird...they were violet…" Forrest said.

Destiny's eyes widened. "Violet? Did he have a weird looking green-silver watch?"

"Yeah, why?" Forrest asked.

"I know that fucking bastard."

"Umm...can you unsilence Cassie?" Melody said.

"Oh...sure." Destiny took off her silencing charm.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Cassie yelled immediately.

"Shut up! You'll get us kicked out!" Skyler exclaimed.

Cassie got up and left the library with her stuff. "That's the...third time she ran away, isn't it?" Destiny asked.

"Yup," Skyler answered.

"Well, I mean, I can understand why. You guys, one, were forcing her to talk about something she wasn't ready to talk about and it wasn't our place to go to Forrest for answers, and also silenced her." Melody said.

"First of all, we didn't go to Forrest for answers. He just brought it up. And I needed to know." Destiny said, with a rather bored look on her face.

"You didn't need to know, it wasn't your place." Melody said. "You wanted to know, even though she was obviously not ready to tell anyone."

"You don't understand. I did need to know. He hurt her on purpose. Now excuse me while I go to beat up this fucking bastard." Destiny said, walking out of the library, wand in her hand. Oliver had a slightly panicked look in his eyes as though he knew exactly what Destiny was capable of. What can she be capable of anyway? She's an eleven year old girl.

"Wait, let me come with you!" I said, catching up to Destiny.

"What? Why?" she asked. "You probably don't even care too much about Cassie."

"Well you're right, I really don't care, considering I've never talked to her." I said. "But if you're beating up a dude, I want to help."

"But that's exactly it! Why do you want to help? I can handle myself, you know." she said. Why is she so stubborn?!

"Well last time we had the whole group in a fight, you got stabbed in the shoulder, and that was with the WHOLE group." I pointed out.

"Yeah, that happened because I was with the whole group. Melody and Cassie don't know how to fight obviously so I had to protect them too. I basically took all the damage. And it was barely a scratch." she said, glaring at me.

"You were in the infirmary for three days." I said, in a matter-of-fact way.

She sighed. "Can you fight? Because the first thing he'll probably do is expelliarmus."

"Yeah, it's hard to not know if you grew up like I did."

She laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. Come on then."

We were outside of the library by now. "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Skyler yelled.

"What the heck…" Destiny said. "YOU TOO?!"

"Yeah, this dude deserves to pay." Skyler said.

"Aw yeah!" Destiny exclaimed and high-fived Skyler.

"Though, we should at least apologize to Cassie." Skyler said, siding with Melody's statements.

"That can wait. She already knows that we're going after him. And she'll try to stop us. And when she does that, I'll just end up blowing up at her. We can...apologize later." Destiny said.

"Yeah, good point." Skyler agreed.

* * *

"So his name's Silas Hall and he's one of the biggest assholes you've ever met?" Skyler repeated Destiny's words.

"Yup!" the girl answered cheerfully. "And he's a rich pureblood fanatic."

"'Rich pureblood fanatic'?" I asked.

"OH! Right, you dummies still don't know basic wizarding stuff. He's basically a rich guy who's a pureblood who thinks Muggleborns and half-bloods are below us. It's pretty stupid. People like that give us the rest of us purebloods a bad name." Destiny explained. Did she just call me a dummy AGAIN?!

"Your family's weird though," she continued.

"How?" I asked. Does she mean because we all used to hate each other? And Forrest still hates me. I hate that bastard too...

"You guys are pureblood but you're basically broke. It doesn't make any sense." she said.

"What, so all purebloods are rich?!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much. Except for you guys…" Destiny said.

"Stereotype." Skyler claimed.

"I know every pureblood family because of many many boring hours that I was forced to learn them and they're literally all rich except for you broke people." Destiny smirked at her.

"Well-" Before Skyler could say anything, she walked right into the dude. "Watch where you're going!" she said, not realizing that it was the same guy they were looking for.

"Hey, there, pretty, that your boyfriend?" Silas said, grabbing her wrist. Seriously?! Even if I wasn't her brother, I still wouldn't date an idiot like Skyler!

"That's my brother, creep!" Skyler exclaimed, still not realizing who it was. She tried to jerk her hand away but his grip was strong.

"Let go of my sister, bastard!" I demanded.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER. RIGHT NOW." Destiny practically growled at him.

"Banbohanam. Even better. You're prettier, anyways." Silas had a sick smile on his face as he made to go closer to her. But before he could do anything, she brought her knee up to kick him where it hurt. He doubled over in pain. This girl is scary! She's fast and strong! Geez, she'd make a pretty good Beater...why can't she be a Slytherin...

"Who said you could touch her?!" she spat out angrily.

"Heh, you're stronger than my last potential victim." He said, getting up.

"That's my friend, you piece of shit!" she said angrily.

"Oooo, even better, I, at least, know her connections, some guy interfered last time,but I always have another chance." He said. He tried to punch Destiny, but she blocked it.

"What chance? You're not gonna get another chance with all of your limbs broken!" Destiny said confidently. What is she doing?! Is she trying to make him angry?!

"Determined much?" He said, getting irritated. "You never know, besides, she at least knows to shut up, she's one of the easiest victims, I would do it multiple times and no one would know a thing."

"How dare you talk about her like that?! Maybe I'll pluck out your teeth." Destiny growled.

"Can't deny it if it's true, if it wasn't for that guy, she wouldn't have even returned." He said.

It seemed like Destiny had had enough of talking as she immediately threw a punch at his gut, then she kicked him there again. There was a loud crack which obviously meant she broke his ribs. He fell over, groaning in pain. She kicked him repeatedly in the same spot. "You wanna talk about easy victims?! Well, you're one for me right now, don't you think?! You're pathetic!"

She's gonna kill him! "Des, that's enough! You're gonna kill him!" I said, grabbing her arm.

"Let. Go. Now." she glared at me.

"Fine, but please. Stop." I said.

She scoffed. "Yeah, sure." Destiny grabbed Silas' tie and pulled it so he was nearly choking. "You are worthless. Now listen to me and listen real good because I don't like to repeat myself. If I even think you're doing anything to any of my friends, I'm not gonna let it slide. I will come after you and I will kill you. Am I understood?" she said ferociously with a strange look in her eyes that I've never seen before. Shit, it looks like she actually won't even hesitate to kill him...

He nodded frantically. "Good." Destiny said. "Now get lost." He got up, fell back down probably from the pain in his side, got back up painfully, and practically ran away.

"Des, that was a bit much, don't you think?" I said.

"What was?" she asked me.

"Beating up that guy, you went a bit ruthless." I point out.

"Not really. He deserved what he got," she said coldly.

"Well, I guess, but this isn't the first time you went out of control." I said. "Do you have an addiction or something?" I joked.

Destiny turned around to face me. She had a slight look of panic in her eyes for about two seconds. Did I imagine it? "What are you talking about? "Out of control"? "Addiction"? What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped at me. What's gotten into her? She's being pretty terrifying right now.

"I-its a joke, let's get back to the group.." I said, wanting to change the subject.

* * *

"We're back!" Skyler said cheerfully when we got back to Oliver, Forrest, and Melody. Cassie still hadn't come back and Skyler was happily retelling everything that had happened.

"Wow, at least that dude got what he deserved." Forrest said.

"Des…" Oliver said softly.

"Yeah?" she said, not quite looking him in the eye.

"DIdn't Mum and Dad make you promise to not-"

"This was different." Destiny interrupted him. Oliver looked like he wanted to say something else but before he could get a word out, Destiny spoke again, "Can we talk about this later?"

He sighed then said, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Everyone stayed awkwardly silent. "Umm why don't we go somewhere else besides the library?" Forrest suggested.

"How about the Forbidden Forest?" Skyler asked.

"Maybe we should find Cassie first and apologize." Melody said, looking directly at Destiny.

"Why are you looking at me?!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Well you typically aren't the one to apologize for anything." I pointed out.

"OI! Whose side are you on, git?!" she threw a book at me. First a pillow, now a book. What is with this girl and throwing stuff?!

I dodged it easily. Madame Pince came over and said, "That is enough! All of you get out right now!" She chased us out and all of us ran for our dear lives.

"Thank Merlin. It was so awful in there," Destiny said, staring at the library entrance with a look of disgust. It's so awful and stuffy in there."

Cassie was sitting on a step of the stairs, staring at the ground. Melody shoved Destiny and Skyler towards Cassie. "Do I have toooo…" Destiny complained.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Skyler said. Melody gave both of them a death glare and they gulped.

"Skyler, you were inconsiderate, and Destiny, you for one tackled her," Destiny tackled her?! "And silenced her when she was uncomfortable." Melody said and shoved them to Cassie- again-, Skyler stumbled and fell on top of Cassie.

"Awkward positioning, eh?" Destiny smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey, lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT J. K. ROWLING! Minor language and...yeah, that's it.**

* * *

 **MELODY CALDIAN:**

Skyler turned red and quickly got off of Cassie. Cassie looked unfazed but had a slight blush on her face that she attempted to hide.

"Now _that's_ what I call 'awkward positioning'!" Destiny said, laughing.

"L-look, I'm sorry for being inconsiderate towards your emotions...I guess I was a bit selfish for acting like I had it harder than anyone else…" Skyler says. _That's more like it._

"Fine, I'll get over it," she said.

Destiny still looked like refused to apologize. "Destiny, you of all people, need to apologize, take some responsibility for once." Melody said.

"Yeah, but, you see, the problem is, _why_ am I sorry, again?" Destiny asked. _Oh my God, Destiny._ I mentally face-palmed.

"Look, its fine, you guys aren't the ones who need to apologize," Cassie said.

"Skyler, I'm sorry for acting like something horrible happened, you obviously had it worse and I never considered how bad you had, s-"

"So, uhh, I'm just gonna stop you right there because something horrible _did_ happen to you. Yeah, she had it worse but what do you _mean_ you're sorry for 'acting like something horrible happened'? I don't know if you noticed, but you were kinda almost raped and that's _pretty_ horrible, ya know what I'm saying," Destiny interrupted.

"Well yeah, but I was selfish for caring more about what happened to me,than her a-"

"Ok, ok, ok, just stop right there. It's human nature to think about yourself more than others when something bad happens to you. It's just how the human mind reacts." Destiny interrupted-AGAIN.

"Look, I'm sorry for being inconsiderate and selfish and for not being able to tell you what happened, I should've gone against my will and told you." She said. _That's not what I meant._

Skyler looked slightly guilty. Destiny interrupted the silence, "NO. JUST NO. FIRST OF ALL, how were you inconsiderate? That was Skyler who was inconsiderate. How were you selfish? That was probably also Skyler who was selfish. But the part that you should've told us what happened...yeah, that's right. You should've told us what happened. In fact, I'm gonna teach you how to fight."

"No, I'll teach her to fight, she's too tense around _you._ " Skyler interjected.

Destiny looked at Skyler up and down. "Are you sure _you_ even _know_ how to fight?"

"Guys, we'll see what Cassie wants!" Melody said. "It's her body, its her choice. And Cassie you apologize and take too much responsibility for _all_ of our mistakes."

"O-oh sorry." Cassie said.

"Didn't she just say to stop apologizing?!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Oh right...sorry." Cassie said. "I-I mean…"

Destiny glared at her. Then she said, "So choose. Who do you want to teach you? I could even get a professional instructor for you. You could have my instructor teach you or someone one else but I think you'd be more comfortable with one of us. So me or Skyler? Or actually...Dominic here knows some stuff too, if you want?"

"Skyler, I've never spoken to Dominic and umm I'm not exactly comfortable around you," Cassie said. "S-sorry if it came off as rude.."

"Stop apologizing for stuff that doesn't even need apologizing! Anyway, it's actually kinda good you didn't choose me. I probably would've torn you apart. Anyway, are you sure you don't want a _real_ instructor? I mean, are you sure you wanna learn from... _that_?" Destiny said, gesturing towards Skyler.

"OI! What do you mean 'that'?!" Skyler said angrily.

"It's just that...I've never seen you fight...actually...I have an idea!" Destiny exclaimed cheerfully. "Fight me. Right now." _No Destiny!_

"WAIT! NO!" I screamed, standing between the two. "Let's just go to our dorms and get ready to go to the Forbidden Forest, okay guys?"

"Fine." everyone except Cassie said.

"Wait what, we're going to the Forbidden Forest?" Cassie said. "Umm can I sit out?"

"Nope!" Destiny said cheerfully.

"You're coming with us!" Skyler happily said.

"Why? If I don't go, you guys will go faster, too. Considering, I've never been there," she said.

"We've never been there either, Cass! It's time for some _exploration_!" Destiny said, putting her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"Fine..." She said, giving in.

* * *

Cassie was going through her trunk, packing a small backpack.

"What's that for?" Destiny asked.

"I'm packing a small backpack for when we go, I'm packing paper, pens and pencils, water, a flashlight, some batteries, and a flare gun." She said.

"WHAT'S A FLARE GUN?" Destiny asked curiously.

"Read a dictionary for once." I said.

"Those things are BORING. Anyway, what does a flare gun do?" Destiny asked Cassie.

"It's a gun for safety, it produces a chemically made fire to signal anyone near the area where they are." Cassie said.

Destiny looked unimpressed. "That sounds useless...why don't you just shoot up red sparks?"

"Flare guns produce red sparks." Cassie said.

"You _do_ know the spell for the red sparks, right, Cass?" Destiny asked her.

She turned red from embarrassment. "Ummm….yeah.." she said, nervously.

"Annnddd, _that's_ a no." Destiny said. She spent the rest of the time trying to teach Cassie the spell and she got the hang of it by the time the four girls were ready to leave. _That was nice of Destiny to help Cassie. Maybe that's her way of apologizing?_

* * *

We saw Dominic, Oliver, and Forrest outside. All three of had flashlights, their wands, and...nothing else.

"Hey!" Dominic waved at us. The four of us waved back. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

 **A/N: _Pleeeaaassee_ review!**


End file.
